


Drunken Kisses, Sober Love

by GloomyDragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Hybrids, Love/Hate, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Lubrication, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloomyDragon/pseuds/GloomyDragon
Summary: Baekhyun's policy is to never fuck anyone he knows. But then one drunken night he hooks up with someone he's definitely familiar with.To make matters even worse, the one he spread his legs for is his sworn enemy.





	Drunken Kisses, Sober Love

The room is dark apart from the thin rays of moonlight pouring in from where the curtains fail to close. He can barely see a thing, mostly because his eyes are struggling to stay open, but he couldn't care less. The bed feels soft against his sweaty back and the pillows underneath his his hips and head make it feel like he's laying on clouds. Or maybe it's the alcohol rushing through his veins that's making him feel like he's floating.

  Or perhaps it's the cock pounding into his ass, making his head spin with pleasure.

  Baekhyun doesn't know. What he _does_ know, however, is that he has never felt _this_ good. Moan after moan slip past his parted lips, which are a bit swollen from making out with someone. He doesn't know who, he doesn't care either. Slick is seeping past the thick dick that's roughly thrusting into him, creating a sloppy sound that can barely be heard over the sound of his lewd whines. He can't feel his ears, nor his tail; only the addicting sensation of his prostate being abused exactly the way he likes it. It's a bit embarrassing, actually, how much he's acting like a bitch in heat—needy for any cock to plow him—when his cycle isn't even _that_ near.

  “God, your fucking ass is so tight and wet, Kitten— _Fuck_...”

  It's a voice he recognizes vaguely, but he can't quite wrap his head around to whom it belongs. And the nickname. He knows there's only a handful of people who call him that: His parents, though they call him baby Kitten; Junmyeon, because he loves teasing him since there's one more person who would call him kitten—

  Just when his mind is about to uncloud, the dick inside of him starts to ram his prostate with more force. His head lolls back into the pillows, hole clenching around the fat cock pathetically, desperately. His mind stays too fogged with lust to think of anything other than reaching his climax.

  Teeth are scraping his neck while strong hands are gripping his thighs, before a pair of lips start sucking a hickey into his neck. He whimpers, protests falling apart on his tongue. A hickey means he has to hide it from his parents, who would kill him if they were to find out that he had spent the night in a boy's bed without their permission. Not that this time is the first time he's done this.

  “You like that, don't you?” the guy grunts against his neck, causing all the hairs on his body to stand up. “When your hole gets fucked nice and hard. Right, _Kitten_?” Again, _that_ word. “The sounds you're making… You're going to make me come.”

   _Me too_ , Baekhyun thinks but can only moan wantonly, his head still thrown back. He wraps his fingers around his own shaft. His dick throbs and leaks in his head, and only a few more thrusts has him tipping over the edge. With his back arching off the bed and his hole squeezing the cock still moving inside of him, he comes. _Hard_. So hard, in fact, that everything starts spinning and his sight becomes hazy. He whimpers as he reaches out to the person above him but fails to touch him as his body goes limp.

 

⚣

 

Baekhyun’s head is _killing_ him.  

  The soft mattress, heavenly pillows, and warm blankets move to the background as all he can focus on his the throbbing of his head. He feels nauseated too, as though someone had placed him on a merry-go-around, put the fairground attraction into overdrive, and let him spin for hours. Vomit is resting in his esophagus as he tries to open his groggy eyes—

  He jerks, suddenly wide awake when he bits of the night before flash through his mind. Realizing he's not in his own bed, he rolls around underneath the covers despite his stomach's protests. He stares at the hair peeking out from underneath the covers next to him, before he decides that, _no_ , he would rather not have an awkward “ _good morning!_ ” with whoever he spent the night with.

  He feels as if he's either going to throw up or fall—or both—as he silently but quickly scrambles out the bed. The fact he's wearing underwear surprises him a little, given the memory of passing out after his orgasm. It makes him feel a little warm inside that his one night stand was considerate enough to not let him sleep naked. Not that he would've minded.

  While almost tripping over his own feet a couple of times, he hurriedly puts on the rest of his clothes. His heart and mind are racing as he grabs his phone off the bedside table. Three missed calls from his mother, five messages from Junmyeon and a few more notifications that don't quite matter.

  He quickly reads over his best friend's texts as he rushes out of the ill-lit bedroom without looking back.

 

**From: BunnyMyeonnie**

The one time I accept to go to a party, you decide to disappear? Fuck you, Baek! I don't know these people. 1:51am

Seriously, where are you? You drank quite a lot, I'm worried. 2:06am

Fuck this. I'm going home. I hope you're still alive. 2:19am

Also, I called your mom and told her you're sleeping over at my place. 2:19am

Thank me later. 2:20am

 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

  Baekhyun scurries down the marble stairs and searches for the front door in the mansion-like house. He runs, his footsteps resonating through the neat, seemingly empty home, and hopes his noisiness won't wake anyone else. Once he has found the dark wooden front door, he grabs the gilded door knob, flings the door open, and flees from the place—or the horrible situation that would have occurred if he weren't the one waking up first.

  It wasn't his first one night stand, no. But it was his first one night stand with someone _familiar_. He doesn't fully remember what happened at the party or in the bed. Only that someone fucked him into heaven. And that he hazily recognized the voice. And that he called him something, a name that lay on the tip of his tongue but he can't remember what it was.

  He'd rather not find out who he spent the night with, however. Wasted Baekhyun would go for the worst kind of people. He attracts the kind of guys that would want his number just for booty calls. Sometimes he blames himself for that, since he is often seen as a promiscuous cat boy and he doesn't do anything to break that image. He doesn't mind because he knows he's worth a boyfriend who truly cares about _him_ , and not just his ass. So, until he has found his prince charming, he goes to parties, drinks until his brain is mush, and sleeps around.

  Panting, he doesn't look back at the house. His mind is too blurred by panic to even take in the surroundings. The seemingly rich neighbourhood seems unfamiliar until he finally reaches a certain playground. A dark fence marks the pentagon-shaped field, home to a tiny slide, two wings, wooden picnic table, and something that is supposed to resemble a boat. It's the place he and Junmyeon would usually go as kids to play.

  Out of the breath, he approaches the swings and sits down on the left one—the swing he claimed as his as a child. Junmyeon always sat on the right one.

  Speaking of Junmyeon… Baekhyun fishes his phone out of his pocket and scrolls through his contacts to find his best friend.

  “Hi—”

  “ _There you are, you fucking_ —”

  “Jun, I—”

  “ _No, you fucking piece of shit._ ” It is rare to hear Junmyeon swear. “ _You left me alone with all those hooligans. You owe me more than an apology._ ”

  “How about ice cream at The Eve? There you can cuss me out in person.” _And I can definitely use some ice cream because my head is still_ killing _me._

 

⚣

 

“You're shitty.”

  “I know.”

  “You promised me you won't leave me alone.”

  “Jun, I know and I'm—”

  “Sehun flirted with me, Baekhyun. _Sehun_.”

  “Oh Sehun?”

  A shy nod.

  “Oh my God.”

  “He was drunk, obviously.” Junmyeon sighs while taking a lick from his chocolate flavored ice cream. They're at the back of The Eve, one of the town's most popular small cafes. It's at the corner of the busiest street, often attracting tourists. The inside of the flamboyant place looks like unicorns visited just to puke rainbows all over the interior, each booth having one prominent colour. The pink booth they claimed as theirs is in a slightly hidden, forgotten corner, so they never have to be afraid for it to be occupied.

  Sighing again, Junmyeon looks outside of the window, windowsill lined with succulents, shortly. “What an ass hole.”

  Baekhyun sucks his bottom lip between his teeth. “I'm sorry,” he mutters and pouts when he meets Junmyeon's eyes. “How wasted was I?”

  “You climbed on top of the table in Yixing’s kitchen and screamed: ‘ _Please, boys… my ripe pussy is ready to be bred_ ,” Junmyeon says, reenacting the scene in a way that makes Baekhyun flush from the neck up. “Yixing himself had to pull you off the table before you could hurt yourself.”

  “And then?” Baekhyun asks, already afraid of the answer, and hides behind his strawberry ice cream. Drunk or not, parading your maturity like that as a hybrid is never a great idea.

  “Then,” Junmyeon starts, “you disappeared. I tried searching for you, but instead found Kyungsoo and Jongin all over each other in one of the bedrooms. I think it was Yixing's parents’ bedroom.”

  Baekhyun watches the bunny hybrid grimace as a knot forms inside his stomach. Before he can say something, however, Junmyeon has already opened his mouth again.

  “Sehun had to pull me away from the door because I was too stunned to move. My virgin eyes, Baekhyun. My poor virgin eyes.”

  You see, Baekhyun and Junmyeon don't have a lot in common. Unlike Junmyeon, Baekhyun likes being in the spotlights—he's a theater kid for a reason—and, also _definitely_ unlike Junmyeon, he has had sex. Numerous times, hence people describing him as promiscuous. It’s always quite disappointing, actually, the way most guys would fuck him. Always praising themselves rather than him: The phrase “I'm fucking you so well, aren't I, baby?” had gotten old. Always coming way too fast, rarely letting him come. Most of the times it didn't even feel good. Except last night. Last night was great, even though he doesn't remember much of it.

  The fact he and Junmyeon are both hybrids—not even the same kind—seemed to be their only resemblance. And their brains, of course. Both he and Junmyeon are at the top of all their classes. The classes they share are always a battle to see who would score better. Sometimes they would end on top together, much to the teachers’ suspicions. Some teachers don't let them sit beside each other during tests, but that doesn't change the outcome. They're at the top together nonetheless.

  “So, tell me, where have _you_ been?”

  Baekhyun swallows. “I don't know,” he answers honestly, earning himself a risen eyebrow. “I was too drunk.”

  “So, you just woke up in the middle of nowhere?”

  “No…” Baekhyun twiddles his thumb and index finger. “I woke up in a bed,” he says and tries to ignore the way Junmyeon's expression changes to “ _oh, God, here we go_ ”. “An unfamiliar bed. It felt nice, though… Especially when I got fucked so hard in it that I started seeing stars— _But_ I wasn’t bred. Sadly.” When Junmyeon's expression turns mortified, he laughs quickly. “Just kidding! Anyway. I woke up before whoever fucked me into heaven and got the hell out of that place. I panicked a little because I am sure I know him and you know my policy: don't fuck anyone you know. I can't have my reputation ruined.”

  “I think you yelling you're ready for kids already ruined your preppy, goody two-shoes status,” Junmyeon sighs and Baekhyun laughs. A silence settles around them in the not so quiet, crowded cafe. Until Junmyeon asks shyly, suddenly, “How was it?”

  Yes, because even Junmyeon the virgin is always eager to hear about Baekhyun's raunchy rendezvous.

  “It was _good_ ,” the younger hybrid says, emphasizing the last word. “No, _amazing_. I have never been so wet during sex in my whole fucking life. But maybe it was the alcohol, who knows?”

  Junmyeon, whose cheeks start burning, nods. “What if he goes to our school, though?”

  Baekhyun shrugs. “Yixing always invites people from other schools and even college to his house parties, so I'm not that worried… But, well, the guy knew my name. And his voice sounded so familiar… It made my skin crawl a little, actually. It felt as though I wasn't supposed to like it, you know?”

  Nodding again, Junmyeon acts as if he knows exactly what Baekhyun is talking about despite the fact that he has no clue. Not that he really minds. He's got his best friend back after a night too wild for himself, a night he desperately doesn't want to relive. There's one thing he keeps staring at, though. One thing that makes him curious because Baekhyun never ends up with one of those: A dark bruise on his neck.

  A hickey.

 

⚣

 

It's Monday, the main hall is empty, and Baekhyun is on his way to English class. It's the class he dreads the most because _he_ is going to be there. Sure, he shares more classes with _him_ , but English is different. _His_ friends are in a different English class and since Junmyeon takes private English classes, they always end up sitting together for some miraculous reason. He doesn't want to sit next to _him_. _He_ who he can smell is near. _He_ who loves to piss him off. _He_ who purposefully bumps against his shoulder while brushing past him.

  “Watch where you're going, _Park_ ,” Baekhyun snarls, voice strained as said male stops in his tracks to turn toward him.

  “Don’t talk to me like that, Kitten.”

  _Park Chanyeol._

  Baekhyun doesn't understand how so many people swoon at his feet. A jock this cocky with a huge superior complex isn't worth any of anyone's time. And yet. Maybe it's the looks. With his hair slicked back and jawline so sharp, you could say he's handsome. Or maybe it's the fact he looks extra tall in his school uniform. The beige pants make his legs look extra long, and the beige and dark blue striped tie and the mazarine blazer suit him very well. Blue is undoubtedly his colour.

  The scent of aftershave mixed with Chanyeol's natural aroma fills Baekhyun's nostrils as the other comes a little closer, successfully backing him up against the wall. It is then, after a gasp escaped his lips when his back hit the wall, that he realises _what_ Chanyeol just called him.

   _No…_

“Or do I have to remind you who you spread your legs for when you're drunk and lonely?”

   _No, no, no._

  Mortified, Baekhyun stares up at Chanyeol, who easily towers over him given their height difference. His head starts spinning as it dawns on him. The soft bed was Chanyeol's, the comfortable pillows were Chanyeol's, the deep voice was Chanyeol's. The big cock effectively sending him toward heaven was Chanyeol's. It had been _Chanyeol_. “Wh- _What_ …?” he asks, voice as shaky as his hands.

  Chanyeol grins his signature arrogant grin that Baekhyun grew to hate so much. “I can't believe you passed out, though.”

  The hybrid's eyes are the size of saucers, his cheeks the colour of tomatoes. He can't believe his ears, which he has pressed flat against his head. His legs feel like jelly as he has his tail tucked in between them. As if it wants to break free from his chest, his heart is beating in his throat.

  He doesn't feel so right all of a sudden.

  “It's fine,” Chanyeol says, sounding casual. Meanwhile Baekhyun's world is crumbling down before him. “Your secret is safe with me.”

  “Secret...?” the hybrid squeaks as he watches Chanyeol's mischievous grin turn into a dark smirk. The only thing he remembers from last Friday night is that he got laid. He doesn't remember anything about a secret and the fact that, of all people, _Park Chanyeol_ knows one of his is enough to bring him out in a cold sweat.

  He stares up at the human with wide, fear-filled eyes and swallows thickly. “Wh-What secret?”

  Chanyeol just keeps smirking, one side of his lips curling up impossibly higher, almost reaching his big eyes. “I won't tell anyone.” He is obviously not planning on telling Baekhyun either. “ _If_ ,” he adds, making Baekhyun's stomach turn, “you help me ace my English exam.”

  As if things couldn't get any better.

  Baekhyun swallows away another lump in his throat. He wants to protest. Badly. He doesn't like being in Chanyeol's power. _At all_. But he knows better than to protest, even though he would rather die than help Chanyeol. He doesn't want to die yet, though, so he's got no other choice. “Are you blackmailing me?” he eventually asks, as if that would make the situation any better.

  “Call it whatever you want. But every Friday afternoon after you finish rehearsing with your drama nerds, you're _mine_ , Kitten.”

 

⚣

 

Soon enough it’s Friday. And maybe Baekhyun wants to die after all.

  He hasn’t slept at all the past week. Every time he closes his eyes, he sees Chanyeol’s haughty expression. Oh, he looked so _pleased_ with himself the moment he got Baekhyun wrapped around his finger. He looked joyous, even, as if he relished bullying him.

  And there is nothing he can do about it.

  Baekhyun has had sex with his archenemy. And, as if that isn't already bad enough, he told him, _Park Chanyeol_ , a secret. Now, Baekhyun doesn't have a lot of secrets—he is the type to overshare everything to everyone because he loves attention—but there is one thing… One secret—

  “You were so out of it today,” Junmyeon sighs as he sits next to Baekhyun on the edge of the stage, cutting through the younger's train of thought, causing his mind to go blank within a second. “The whole week, actually. Did something happen?” Junmyeon has this habit of watching them rehearse from the back of the dimly lit auditorium. Mostly because he just wants more reasons to tease Baekhyun. Some things that happen during rehearsal aren't meant to talk about anywhere other than the theatre.

  This time it's Baekhyun's turn to sigh. “No,” he lies, voice coming out in a mumble. “Just tired.” That isn't a lie. Not only did he not sleep well the past week, he is also supposed to be off book by the end of the month. Until now he only memorized his first scene while the 30th of the month is approaching. Mr. Huang is going to kill him.

  Junmyeon eyes him suspiciously, not believing the fatigued facade. “Is it Park Chanyeol related?” When Baekhyun tenses, he grins with victory. “Of course it is,” he says. “Tell me, what did he do this time? Did he wink at you again? Or did he rest his ‘ _big strong human alpha male hand_ ’ on your thigh during English?” Baekhyun hates the way Junmyeon is quoting him so perfectly, as if he every damn time tries to remember him fawning over Mr. I'm-Too-Good-For-Everyone in detail _just_ to torment him like this. “Or did he just smile at you and your legs gave out like that one time—”

  “Oh, my _God_ Jun, please shut up,” Baekhyun cuts off the bunny hybrid, who is grinning from ear to ear. Baekhyun himself is sure he's going to combust. His cheeks are burning so hotly, feeling as if they're going to fall off his face.

  “Just admit you've got a huge crush on him, _Kitten_ ,” Junmyeon teases, using the dreadful nickname Chanyeol had chosen for Baekhyun when they were ten years old.

  The latter wants to sink through the stage and never come back. “I do not,” he denies. Because he does _not_. No, he _hates_ Chanyeol. He hates the human's big ears, big eyes, big nose, big lips, big chest, big hands, big—

  “Yes, you do,” Junmyeon cuts off yet another train of thought that was going south… literally. “You wouldn’t be blushing this madly if you weren’t. What’s so bad about it, though? It’s okay to have a crush on him.”

  “Yeah, like _everyone_ else,” Baekhyun says, ignoring the way Junmyeon sends him a knowing look because he just indirectly confessed. “Besides, he's an asshat. A blackmailing, overconfident, _stupid_ ass hole who doesn't deserve any of my time.” He huffs and misses the way his best friend's expression turns confused.

  “Blackmailing?” Junmyeon asks.

  Baekhyun sighs heavily before he sucks his bottom lip between his teeth. He hadn't exactly told Junmyeon yet. He isn't so sure if he should either. It is embarrassing how he had felt so good, so fucking _euphoric_ , underneath the one he had sworn he abhors. He hates how it was Chanyeol whispering those dirty things in his ears, how it was Chanyeol pounding into him just the way he likes it, how it was _Park fucking Chanyeol_ who made him come so hard that he fainted.  

  Junmyeon would never live it down.

  But Junmyeon is his best friend. He deserves to know. And since their friendship is built on not having any secrets between them, he decides it's for the better.

  “It's Chanyeol,” he whispers after a silence so thick he could only hear the beating of his own heart like a drum that was being played way too hastily. When he looks up at his best friend and when he sees his puzzles expression, he licks his dry lips. “The one night stand.” When Junmyeon looks even more confused, he sighs. There's no point in avoiding the exact words. “Chanyeol fucked me into oblivion, Myeonnie.”

  Said male's eyes widen to the point where Baekhyun thinks they're going to fall out of their sockets. “You're kidding,” he gasps, his long ears perked up. Soon enough he doesn't look so baffled anymore as a sneaky grin makes its way upon his face. “ _Ooh la la_ …”

  Baekhyun buries his face in his hands and whines softly. “No wonder it felt a _little_ wrong.”

  “Wrong?! Baekhyun— _honey…_ Park Chanyeol _willingly_ took your drunken ass home and _willingly_ fucked you so well that you started seeing stars,” Junmyeon says, once again quoting something Baekhyun had said. “He wasn't even drunk.” Those words surprised the cat boy, who immediately raised his head from his hands to stare at Junmyeon. “When I scolded Sehun for drinking too much, he told me—or at least he tried to even though all his words came out slurred—that I had nothing to worry about because Chanyeol would take him home safely. Chanyeol didn't drink.”

  Baekhyun's head started spinning with questions. If Chanyeol wasn't drunk… Then why in God's name did they have sex?

  “I don't know, Baek, but perhaps you're not the only one with a crush.”

  “No, that's stupid. He hates me,” Baekhyun says, voice a little shaky. “He hates me enough to blackmail me into being his English tutor. If I don't do it, he'll tell everyone I drunkenly spread my legs for him.” He leaves out the secret because knowing Junmyeon, he probably knows exactly which secret, too.

  “ _Or_ ,” Junmyeon starts despite having many queries about the whole tutor thing himself, “he just wants an excuse to spend time with you.”

 

⚣

 

“Bro, what's Bunny the second doing here?”

  The water is cold, Chanyeol's muscles are warm. Ten laps, that's the Friday goal. But he swam as if it's Wednesday; six laps. It isn't enough, he knows, especially with the competition so close, but he can't bring himself to care. Not with a certain someone swimming lengths in his mind.  

  His eyes glide up towards the tribune on the right side of the competition pool. He has to fight a smile creeping up his face when he sees someone sitting there, all small and timid. The certain someone immediately looks away, though, after they made eye contact, so he looks back at Sehun. His best friend is resting against the left side of the pool, arms propped behind him. “What did you call him?”

  “He's Bunny's friend, right? Bunny's nerd-in-crime,” Sehun says and Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “Listen, I don't know his name, okay?”

  “Baekhyun.” Chanyeol purposefully lowered his voice so the boy's name wouldn't resonate through the pool. Given the fact that apart from them the pool is empty because practice ended half an hour ago—they stayed just because Chanyeol wanted to finish his ten laps—everything sounded way clearer. “His name is Baek—”

  “Whatever. My question was: What is he doing here?” Sehun repeats. “Does he suddenly want to join the sports team too? I thought pussies don’t like water? Bet his looks great in a Speedo, though.”

  Despite agreeing with that statement, Chanyeol rolls his eyes again. Sehun is obviously trying to make fun of Baekhyun when he's definitely not allowed to. No one is allowed to tease Baekhyun. No one but Chanyeol. “He's here for me,” he says, earning himself a surprised look. “He's going to help me with English.”

  “Since when—”

  “Doesn't matter,” Chanyeol cuts Sehun off before he can even know what he's going to say. He swims over to the edge of the pool and raises himself out of the water. “I better not let him wait.”

 

⚣

 

Friday afternoon is supposed to be Baekhyun's afternoon with Junmyeon. But now _instead_ of sitting in The Eve to complete some homework—much to Junmyeon's disapproval—he's sitting in the boys’ changing room. The bench he's resting on is hurting his butt, but he can't focus on the pain with his heart racing in his throat. Its beating is the only sound he hears apart from the water splattering against the tile ground.

  Oh, how he never would've thought to ever be in a situation like this.

  He swallows thickly when the water stops running and shifts on the wall bench. Now it's _only_ the beating of his heart he's able to hear. His hands feel clammy and his breathing is irregular. He's not supposed to be this nervous to alone with no other than—

   _Park Chanyeol_.

  Appearing from behind the wall separating the showers from the changing area and walking over to him—toward his locker—in all his naked glory in front of him. The human is wet—and if a certain cat hybrid wasn't trying his very best to not ogle his toned body, Chanyeol wouldn't be the only wet one—and his drenched hair is hanging over his eyes. It's not attractive. Not at all. Baekhyun is totally not breaking into a sweat because Park Chanyeol is standing there drying his body, his sturdy body with big well-built arms, broad brawny chest, hot six pack, muscular but little ass, muscly thighs, and strong calves. No, Baekhyun is obviously not captivated.   

  “I’m glad you’re here,” Chanyeol says as he turns to the cat boy.

  Said boy licks his dry lips before he looks up at Chanyeol’s face, which is displaying a wide grin. Oh, of course, Park Chanyeol is doing this _on purpose_. “Well, I'm not.” Feeling a little proud that his voice didn't fail him, Baekhyun feigns a sweet smile. “I can't believe I'm about to waste my time on you.”

  Chanyeol chuckles darkly, the deep sound resonating through the dressing room and creating goosebumps all over Baekhyun's body. “Is that why you left before I woke up?”

  The question sends Baekhyun off guard. “Why would you care?” he asks, bouncing a question right back at Chanyeol. He hates the way his cheeks start burning the longer he stares at the human, so he averts his gaze. _You win, Park_.

  “Do you even know whose name you were moaning that night?”

   _Another question_ , because that's how people hold a proper conversation.

  Baekhyun worries his lower lip, feeling a little ashamed as he lifts his eyes again. Chanyeol is still stark naked. “No,” he admits, although he isn't sure why. Maybe he just wants to get it over with. “I didn't even know it was you. Because _if_ I had known, I would've never let my guard down.”

  Chanyeol is silent for a second before his signature victorious grin makes its way upon his lips again. “Interesting,” he says as he starts dressing—much to Baekhyun's delight; he just wants to breathe again.

  “So, you're not going to tell me?” Baekhyun asks, voice on the brink of breaking. “Whose name I moaned? And the secret? Or why you even fucked me in the first place?” His eyes are sharp and maybe it's his inner desire to see Chanyeol crumble for once, but he's sure he sees something in his expression change for a second. Just a millisecond, before he's back to looking like good old Mr. I'm-Too-Good-For-Everyone.

  “What's the fun in telling you?” Chanyeol inquires as he turns his back to Baekhyun, who's pretty sure he saw him blush before turning around.

  “Asshole.”

 

⚣

 

The mansion is familiar and Baekhyun has a hard time breathing again.    

  He recognizes the bright hallway and remembers how he had desperately searched for the door the other day. The fresh scent of lavender filling the spacious place brings back emotions he had felt that night. For a second a memory of being pressed against this exact wall, right next to this grim renaissance painting, flashes through his mind. A blush makes its way upon his cheeks and he almost doesn't hear Chanyeol asking him if he wants something to drink. He declines the offer despite his mouth being terribly dry.

  As he follows the tall human up the stairs, he not only remembers scampering down these steps in a hurry, he also remembers ascending them while stumbling over his own feet, over Chanyeol. His heart starts racing as he subconsciously focusses on Chanyeol’s ass moving in the light coloured pants of his uniform.

  The house is bigger than he remembers and it takes a while before they reach Chanyeol’s bedroom. Occupied by a king sized bed, a dark oak dresser with clothes spilling out of it, a chaotic desk, and a few cabinets and shelves displaying some trophies, the bedroom is bigger than Baekhyun’s.

  When Chanyeol walks over to one of the large windows to open it, Baekhyun takes a deep breath. The second they walked into the room, it became hard for him to breathe as more pictures of what had happened the other night started flooding his mind.

  Chanyeol pinning him against this door, claiming his mouth in a dirty make-out session. The moonlight flowing into the room breaking the dimness, casting a silvery light on both of them careening across the room. His back hitting the mattress as Chanyeol pushed him down, making him bounce a couple of times as he eagerly pulled the taller down—

  “Sorry for the mess,” Chanyeol says, referring to the dirty clothes pile in the corner of his room next to the dresser, the stationary sprawled across his desk, and the bed that is definitely not made.

  Baekhyun waves it off because he honestly doesn’t care. It’s way different from his own room, though, but that’s because his mother is a total clean freak. Even though Baekhyun had tried forbidding her to go into his room, she still does.

  “Should we sit at my desk?” Chanyeol asks, as though he’s trying to break the quite awkward silence between them, but to no avail. Baekhyun shrugs and Chanyeol can see he has his ears flat against his head, signaling him he feels uneasy. So, he sighs. “You _do_ realize that if you don’t help—”

  “If you tell everyone I spread my legs for you, _Park_ , then they also know you willingly got in between them,” Baekhyun snaps, sudden adrenaline rush making him feel stronger. “Two can play this game.”

  But to his surprise Chanyeol stays amazingly smug. Does he not realize he would expose them both if he were to tell anyone?  

  “Except, I got an extra card.”

   _The secret_. Of course.

  Baekhyun visibly deflates. “You're really unfair, you know that?” He lets his bag fall off his shoulder onto the ground. Part of him wants to pry it out of Chanyeol, to have him tell him what the secret is—even though he can guess what it is. Still, maybe his drunken ass had spilled another secret he doesn't even know he has. On the other hand he doesn't want to hear it. It'll probably be too embarrassing to bear.

  Chanyeol huffs a snobbish laugh. “I know that,” he says in a tone that makes it sound like he's proud.

  Baekhyun wants to slap the grin off his face.

  
  


Moments later they're on Chanyeol's bed sitting across each other, their legs pretzeled and their knees touching. It has not even been half an hour, but Baekhyun has already lost concentration while trying to explain negative sentences to Chanyeol.

  Sitting on this bed, not even in a sexual way, makes his head spin. The way the mattress dips in because of their weight brings him back to the other night. Now that he knows that it had been Chanyeol who had mercilessly pounded his ass into heaven the other night, he can't think straight. He can't get it out of his head. How he had lost himself in pure ecstasy on this very bed because of _Park Chanyeol_ , who—he can't believe it—is seriously and attentively listening to his explanations. Honestly, Baekhyun thought Chanyeol would only request private tutoring just to make more fun of him. Or to take advantage of him. Again.

  “Why are you in denial?” Chanyeol suddenly asks, interrupting Baekhyun mid-sentence.

  The cat boy blinks at him, tail twitching behind him, confusion prominent in his expression. “Because… that's the point of this exercise?”

  Chanyeol laughs, a low sound that makes goosebumps erupt all over Baekhyun's skin. “I mean,” he begins, smiling softly in way that is _so_ not Park Chanyeol like, “your feelings for me.” Baekhyun stops breathing. “Why are you denying them?”

  “I-I don't know what you're talking about,” the smaller mutters, blood rushing to his cheeks as he absentmindedly starts playing with the corner of the page they're on. “We both know I hate you and that I wouldn't be here if it weren't for the fact that you're blackmailing me.”

  “You really think I believe that?” Chanyeol's soft smile makes room for a knowing smirk. “When you blush so prettily for me when I mention your feelings?”

  Baekhyun worries his lower lip, not believing Chanyeol is actually asking him this. “Just… Just shut up and focus on your task,” he says, the shakiness of his voice betraying his sudden nervousness.  

  The human shifts on the bed, causing Baekhyun to move slightly as well. “Not until you give me the reason why you hate me so much.”

  Sighing, Baekhyun drops his pen and stares at Chanyeol. “Well, first of all, I think the fact you took advantage of me while I was completely wasted is enough reason to not trust you.”

  “Is it? Even though I tried to resist you? And you started crying when we reached your home?” Chanyeol asks, causing Baekhyun to blush impossibly deeper. “I can quote your exact words if you want to hear them.”

  Baekhyun can't wrap his head around the fact Chanyeol was actually planning on bringing him home, and that it was his own stupid drunk self that coaxed him into having sex. “Why should I believe you?” he asks, voice soft.

  “Because I would fuck you again,” Chanyeol says, his fingers not so subtly touching Baekhyun's leg. “Sober.”

  Completely frozen, the hybrid can only stare back at Chanyeol. The look in the taller's eyes is earnest, making Baekhyun feel things he can't explain.

  Is Chanyeol being _serious_?

  No, he must be joking...

  Baekhyun swallows the lump in his throat and looks back at his textbook. “L-Lets just continue,” he stutters, obviously caught off guard. “Chapter four. Page 61…” He trails off when Chanyeol removes the book from in between them and watches him coming closer.

  “Tell me why you hate me so much.”

  Baekhyun shyly looks into Chanyeol's eyes again. They’re so close he can practically feel his breath fanning across his face. It smells like mint. “Just because,” he whispers, not sure why he’s not pushing Chanyeol away from him when he leans even closer, his intentions obvious.

  “Just because?” the human echos, his lips brushing against Baekhyun’s. They’re still holding eye contact and he can practically see his own reflection in the elder’s sparkling orbs.

  “You're just so…” Baekhyun slowly stops talking when Chanyeol caresses his lips again with his own, kissing him just barely while his fingers skim across his leg towards his thigh. “You're just such a snob,” he says, voice mellow despite his words being bitter. His tail is nervously twitching behind him and his eyes are threatening to fall close, to give into Chanyeol's overt invitation. “So _cocky…_ ”

  He doesn't dislike it, the way Chanyeol kisses him again and again. The ever so gentle touch of his lips is somewhat familiar, yet so strange that he has to pull back slightly again to keep his sanity.

  “You're a spoiled brat who thinks he can get everything he wants because mommy and daddy are rich,” he goes on, not sure where he had gotten the breath to say all that in one go. He can feel Chanyeol grin against his lips, making him ball his hands into fists atop his own lap.

  It's exactly _this_. How Chanyeol has this power over him. How the taller can make him submit with just a glance. How just one look in his eyes makes his heart race, palms sweat, head spin, and a warmth spread in his nether regions.

  He gasps when Chanyeol presses their lips together for real, kissing him with a little more force. “I hate you,” he says once again, words coming out breathy against Chanyeol's wet mouth. “I hate you. So fucking. Much...” He keeps pausing, accepting all the little kisses the taller is giving him while his voice trails off to a mere whisper.

  Until nothing comes out anymore. Until nothing _can_ come out because Chanyeol's lips are in the way. The careful, soft kisses testing the waters turn hungry. Chanyeol starts kissing Baekhyun in a way that makes him forget about everything else.

  The English homework? The fact he's kissing back the person he swore he hates? The blackmailing? All that moves to the back of his mind as he stops thinking for a moment. For _just_ a moment. Because when he realizes Chanyeol is sneakily pushing him backwards so he can hover over him, he snaps back to reality.

  More blood rushes to his cheeks as he presses one of his hands flat against Chanyeol's chest and pushes him back slightly. He's out of breath already and embarrassed as he avoids the younger's confused gaze. “I…” he begins, but shuts up just as quickly as he thinks about what he wants to say next. As curious as he is about where this kiss would lead them and as much as he wants to continue with whatever they were doing, there's one little problem.

  “I've never…” He swallows thickly, not sure if he can tell Chanyeol. He's confused, multiple questions are whirling in his mind. Why does Chanyeol want him to confess his true feelings so badly? Why did Chanyeol kiss him? Why does Chanyeol want to have sex him again? They all point to one answer, but it doesn't make sense. Not when Chanyeol is blackmailing him at the same time.

  “You've never?” the taller asks, startling Baekhyun out of his sudden daze.

  They're still _so_ close. It makes Baekhyun swallow another lump while he's carefully picking words to say. “Sober,” he mutters when all coherent sentences fall apart on the tip of his tongue. “I've only…” He takes a deep breath. “I've only had sex with people while I was drunk.”

  Chanyeol sits back, blinking. Clearly at a loss for words, he opens his mouth but closes it again the next second—like a fish out of water. “What?” he inquires finally, making Baekhyun want to disappear from his sight. “Why? _Wait_ — That means you're basically a virgin.”

  Baekhyun closes his eyes for a second while cursing himself. This is why he shouldn't have told Chanyeol. He can't talk about his feelings with him. They're not even close. Yeah, they just kissed and they had sex barely a week ago, but…

  He's so confused.

  Chanyeol, too, he can see it in his puzzled eyes that keep staring holes into him.

  “Because...” he starts, dragging out the word long enough so he can find the courage to go on. Or so he hoped. He sighs, wondering why it even matters anyway, before he says, “Because I'm afraid, okay?” He averts his gaze. “It's scary when I'm not wasted.” There are many reasons as to why. One is that he’s afraid he’s not good, that he’ll fuck up one way or another and that he’ll be left hanging. Another one is that he’s going to regret it, that sex isn’t as great as people make it out to be. And, well, he’s insecure. About his body. The stretch marks on his thighs and the extra pudge on his stomach make him feel less attractive. Not that he would tell anyone, _ever_. Not even Junmyeon knows this.

  “Yeah, go ahead,” he says after another thick silence. He closes his eyes, too embarrassed to face Chanyeol. “Make fun of me.” He freezes, eyes still squeezed shut, when a hand cups his cheek in a gentle manner.

  “You're adorable.”

  Chanyeol's voice is soft, gentle as well, and upon hearing those words, Baekhyun relaxes a little. His heart is still performing summersaults, however.

  “And I get it,” Chanyeol continues in the same soothing tone. “I was nervous as hell during my first time and let me tell you: it sucked.” A somewhat awkward chuckle fills the room. “I'll spare you the details.” Another silence, thick with emotions neither of them can explain. “So, what about a first kiss?”

  Baekhyun opens his eyes just slightly and stares at his own hands. “You're the first one,” he whispers. “Sober.” He worries his lower lip, his mouth still tingling from their short lip-lock. “I barely know what it feels like. That's why I… pulled back.” He allows the hand on his cheek to grab his chin and lets Chanyeol lift his head. “I don't even know why I'm letting you do all this.”

  The taller's face breaks out in a grin—not his signature presumptuous grin, no. He's looking a bit self-conscious, Baekhyun notices after he had finally found the balls to make eye contact.

  “I think that's pretty obvious,” Chanyeol says, smile gaining a bit more confidence, and the cat boy flushes completely again.

  Because, _yeah_ , it is. He just doesn't want to admit it.

  Chuckling again, a little less awkward this time, Chanyeol lets his hand glide down Baekhyun's neck, unaware of the goosebumps erupting on the hybrid's skin. “I'd kiss you again, too.” Before Baekhyun can melt completely because of the overwhelming desire to do just that, Chanyeol adds, “But I kind of really _do_ need to work on my English skills or mom will kill me.”

  The cat boy nods and takes a deep breath when Chanyeol withdraws his hand to grab the textbook. “How about…” Baekhyun bites his lower lip again, contemplating if what he's going to say next will be a good idea. “For every good answer, you get a kiss.”

  Chanyeol raises a curious brow while his nice grin turns into an evil smirk. “And for every wrong answer?”

  “I'll tell you I hate you.”

 

⚣

 

Baekhyun is glowing.

  He's beaming in a way he never experienced before. His whole body feels warm and tingly as he flings himself on his bed, feeling too giddy to keep his balance. He buries his face in his blue pillow.

  Chanyeol's masculine scent is still all around him, which is no surprise.

  They kissed. _A lot_. Either Chanyeol is secretly fluent in English or he suddenly became a try-hard, but he got quite a lot of answers right. Not that Baekhyun minded. If anything, he got quite addicted to it, the feeling of the human's lips softly kissing his own. Chanyeol’s touch became familiar. His mouth pressed to his own, his hands fisted in his shirt, his fingertips stroking his chin and cheeks, his large body resting against his. Too bad Chanyeol kicked him out of his house because Friday night is “bro night”. He knew neither of them wanted the afternoon to end, though.

  What is the deal between them anyway? One moment he's hating the taller's guts, the other he’s hungry for his kisses. Why did Chanyeol kiss him in the first place? No, better yet: Why did Chanyeol fuck him the other night? Baekhyun can't stop wondering. He knows he's pretty irresistible when he's drunk, but why is he able to coax a sober Park Chanyeol into having sex—

  He jolts when his phone chimes.

 

**From: Unknown**

hi sorry you had to leave so soon i actually wanted to ask you to stay for dinner but i already made plans with sehun and jongin to eat at the eve 6:51pm

thank you for tutoring me you're really great at explaining and motivating to get the right answer 6:52pm

this is chanyeol by the way 6:52pm

 

  A smile makes its way upon Baekhyun's reddening face. The lack of punctuation makes him snigger. He wonders how Chanyeol even got his number, but doesn't question it and tries to come up with a nickname.

  “Blackmailing Idiot”, no.

  “Snob”, no.

  “My Crush With Kissable Lips”, _no_.

   He ponders, pouting, but eventually goes with: “Giant Bully”. It suits Chanyeol, he thinks, because 1, Chanyeol is _big_ and 2, he _is_ a bully. A bully who blackmails him into helping him with his English homework but ends up kissing him senseless.

  He jolts again when he phone makes another sound, reminding him he still has to reply.

 

**From: Giant Bully**

your secret is safe with me by the way ;) 6:55pm

 

Flushing completely, Baekhyun chews his bottom lip. What a tease. _Damn you_ , Park.

 

**To: Giant Bully**

I hate you. 6:55pm

 

⚣

 

“You smell like fertile hybrid pheromones.”

  Chanyeol almost chokes on his food after hearing those words roll off Jongin's tongue. The Eve is crowded, like the usual Friday evening, and he looks around quickly to check if no one else had heard. They’re sitting in their “Boys’ Booth” in the middle of the restaurant next to one of the large windows. The couches’ main colour is a bright green.

  “It's Baekhyun,” Sehun casually replies, earning an “ _oh…_?” look from Jongin, who seems more than interested.

  “Did you two fuck again?”

  This time Sehun raises his brows. “What do you mean “ _again_ ”?” he asks Jongin, but his eyes widen when it clicks. “Don't tell me…”

  “The night at Yixing's party, when Chanyeol left with Baekhyun,” Jongin starts, but can't finish his sentence as the youngest at their table butts in.

  “You fucked Bunny's friend.” Sehun's eyes glide from Jongin to Chanyeol, and glares. “And you didn't feel the need to tell me? Here you are, telling me he was just going to help you with English when you're actually out there to get more of his boy pussy.”

  Chanyeol wants to cringe, but he's too flustered to react accordingly. Which is alarming: Park Chanyeol doesn't get flustered. “He _did_ help me with English,” he objects.

  “And _then_ you fucked him again,” Jongin adds, proud of his addition when Sehun cackles and Chanyeol blushes deeper. “There's nothing to be ashamed of,” he continues, “since he _is_ pretty attractive.”

  “How did you get Baekhyun to willingly help you with school, though?” Sehun asks before Chanyeol can respond to Jongin's remark. “Doesn't he, like, hate you or something?”

  When both his friends stare at him with curious eyes, Chanyeol suddenly feels bad. “It's… Well, I told him that if he didn't, I would tell everyone about _that_ night.”

  Jongin snorts. “And then expose yourself too?”

  “Yeah, for all I know, you weren't drunk,” Sehun says before he mindlessly starts chewing on one of Jongin's fries.

  “Is there something you're not telling us, perhaps?”

  Chanyeol averts his gaze from Jongin's. He's not sure if he's referring to Baekhyun's secret, which neither of them know of, or about the fact that he's actually in—“It's not like that,” he denies, cutting off his own train of thought. “He's just a really great teacher.”

  Sehun nods, brows risen, obviously not believing his best friend. “Right. I bet he's a great hole to fuck too.”

  “ _Sehun_ —”

  “Mouth _and_ ass.”

  “ _Jongin_ —”

  “Just saying I'd fuck him too if I weren't already taken by the best boy on this entire planet,” Jongin cuts Chanyeol off again, still grinning.

  Sehun chuckles, causing Chanyeol's eyes to shoot towards him. “You can't just crush on Chanyeol's crush like that, Nini.”

  “And _you_ can't just objectify him like that, Hunnie.”

  “As if you didn't join me.”

  Chanyeol abruptly stands up from his seat, his face burning. “I can't deal with you two right now.” He isn't mad or anything, he knows his two best friends are just playing around, but he feels like he needs some air.

  So, he storms out of The Eve, ignoring Sehun saying: “C'mon Yeol, we didn't mean it!”

  He doesn't care. Even if Jongin and Sehun didn't like Baekhyun, he wouldn't care. He doesn't actually care his friends were talking about Baekhyun that way.  

  Except, he _does_ care.

  He takes a deep breath as soon as he gets outside and fishes his phone out of his pocket. He had put it on silent, so he's a bit shocked to find an unread message in his inbox. It's from Baekhyun. And it makes it hard for him to breathe again.  

 

**From: Hyun**

Why are you in denial? 7:31pm

 

⚣

 

Monday morning is a disaster. It has always been, but this time it's worse. For Baekhyun has trouble finding motivation to go back to school after a weekend full of worrying if Chanyeol perhaps didn't mean anything he had said last Friday.

  He had been left on read.

  A foolishness feeling haunted him all weekend long. He shouldn't have texted Chanyeol that, he shouldn't have checked his phone every second, he shouldn't have checked the taller's social media to see him being online twenty-four seven. They had one fun afternoon and he's already this clingy.

  Maybe he really should hate Chanyeol. Maybe the overly tall human just _wanted_ him to believe he was actually going to bring him home the night of Yixing's party. Maybe he lied about wanting to fuck him again. Maybe he wasn't being honest about keeping his secrets either.

  Sighing, he grabs his bag and flings it over his shoulder. He _so_ doesn't want to go to school. Because going to school means facing Junmyeon, who could tell something was off when they met up last Saturday. And, even worse, it meant facing—

  “ _Chanyeol_?”

  Standing in front of his door is no other than the devil himself.

  “What are you doing here?” he asks, hating the way his heartbeat speeds up, and stands frozen on the threshold.

  Chanyeol is grinning from ear to ear and looking way too good in his school uniform. His hair is styled up, exposing his forehead. He isn’t wearing his dark blue blazer, he’s got it hanging over his shoulder, and his sleeves are rolled up. The strap of his backpack is occupying his other shoulder. “I am picking you up for school. Isn't that obvious?”

  “Why?” Baekhyun blurts, confused. Park Chanyeol is picking him up to go to school after ghosting him the whole weekend? “Is this some joke?” Absentmindedly, he looks behind Chanyeol, searching for hidden cameras and for the BMW—a way too expensive car for a novice driver—he knows the taller owns, but sees nothing.

  Chanyeol isn’t seriously willing to take the bus to school with him, is he? The human is aware of the fact that he doesn’t own a driver’s license, let alone a car, right?

  “No,” Chanyeol answers in such a way that Baekhyun has no choice but to believe him. “Now, let's go.”

  Seconds later, the cat hybrid and his sworn enemy are on their way to the nearest bus stop. He thinks that maybe the simulation is glitching because during all those years they have gone to the same school, never did they once go together.

  It's suspicious.

  “You ignored my message,” he says when they’re in the bus after a silence _so_ awkward, he just has to break it. His hands are a bit sweaty, so he keeps them buried in his pockets. He doesn't dare to look at Chanyeol and stares at his chest instead. They’re so close, the crowded bus doesn’t give them much room to move or take distance.

  The latter chuckles. Though, something in the way it comes out breathy tells Baekhyun he's not the only one feeling a tad bit uneasy. “I am not in denial,” Chanyeol says, his voice dropping to whisper as he bends down, and adds: “I already told you I'd fuck you again. _Sober_. Plus, it was me who initiated the kiss, wasn't I? I don't know what else you want to hear.”

  _A confession_ , Baekhyun thinks, but doesn't say it. His cheeks burn with embarrassment, not believing Chanyeol would say something like that directly into his ear in a public place. “And it took you the whole weekend to come up with that answer?”

  Chanyeol chuckles again. “I didn't know you were so keen on chatting with me. You hate me, right—”

  An infamous bump in the road, one that Baekhyun should’ve seen coming, causes the whole bus to sway sideways before landing back on all its wheels. Chanyeol’s sentence is cut short when Baekhyun crashes into him, landing face first into his chest with an “ _oof_ ”.

  With his face as red as a tomato, Baekhyun quickly peels himself off Chanyeol and rearranges the backpack on his back. He notices the way the taller’s cheeks also hold a rosy colour as he glances at him before staring at his own feet. “I do,” Baekhyun says before things could get more uncomfortable, ignoring the fact they just collided in front of the eyes of everyone in the buss. His voice is so soft, however, that he's sure the taller doesn't hear him. And if he did, he wouldn’t believe him. Not that he ever believed him.

  “Then why do you care?”

  The cat boy swallows thickly. Chanyeol is confusing. He is implying he likes Baekhyun, but at the same time he's reminding him that he hates him. As if it's a one-sided crush. From _Chanyeol’s_ side. And It's confusing. Baekhyun doesn't know what to think. “I don't,” he thus lies, his heart skipping a few beats when their shoulders brush against each other.

 Or Chanyeol is just teasing him.

  “ _Right_...”

  Chanyeol is definitely teasing him.

 

Baekhyun is used to people looking at him. It's always been like this. Either because he's a hybrid and those are the minority, especially in this neighbourhood, or because his thighs look good in the beige uniform pants. Some people, _humans_ , look at him warily, afraid of the unknown, as if he's going to harm them. Others would downright ogle him, stripping him off his clothes with their eyes, leaving him feeling bare. Sometimes they would wink or blow him a flying kiss or say something that shouldn't be said out loud. Usually he doesn't mind.

  But now he's blushing. Because Chanyeol is walking beside him. And people are staring— _gaping_. He can almost hear what they're thinking:

  “ _Oh. My. God… Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun_ —”

  “ _They're walking beside each other. Is this a glitch in the matrix_?”

  “ _Chanyeol is smiling at Baekhyun. Definitely a glitch in the matrix._ ”

  “ _Oh… Oh my God, don't you guys think Chanyeol looks like he's holding himself back from kissing Baekhyun_?”

  Okay, the last one is maybe one of Baekhyun's own thoughts—they're all his own thoughts—as he stares up at Chanyeol, who's sheepishly smiling down at him because of their height difference. He can see the taller glance down at his lips more than once and feels himself sweat.

  People are still looking.

  “See you at English?” Chanyeol eventually says, after a moment so short yet so intense that Baekhyun feels like it lasted hours.

  At first Baekhyun wonders what Chanyeol is talking about since they share math first period. But then he sees the human glance behind him, so he whips his head over his shoulder to see no other than Jongin and Sehun approaching them with wide, knowing grins. “Yes,” he quickly says as he looks back at Chanyeol. “See you…” Again he gets the feeling the taller is about to kiss him—probably because of the way Chanyeol licks his lips while once again eyeing his mouth—so he brushes past him hurriedly, before his cheeks would catch fire. He almost runs to class while thinking about how he is _not_ going to kiss Chanyeol in a room full of people. Even though he badly wants to—

  “What was that?”

  Baekhyun closes his eyes for a second while taking a deep breath and reducing his speed. “What was what?” he asks, allowing Junmyeon to catch up with him even though he wants to run from him. Hard.

  “Um, well, maybe the fact you and Chanyeol went to school together?”

  “What about it? You texted me yesterday that I shouldn't worry about picking you up because you were going earlier to study in the library—”

  “And the fact I could _feel_ the tension between you guys?”

  “I don't know what you're talking about,” Baekhyun quickly says and rushes into the classroom before Junmyeon. It's still empty, luckily, meaning that he can recollect himself and his thoughts.

  Chanyeol showed up at his doorstep after a weekend of being left on read. Chanyeol took the bus with him to school, basically confessed to him again, and then looked like he was about to kiss him in the main hall. With _everyone_ around.  

  “Did something, _perhaps_ , happen last Friday that you're not telling me?” Junmyeon asks, breaking Baekhyun free from his sudden trance. The latter is sitting at his usual spot: in the front row all the way to the left next to the window. Junmyeon, of course, sits down next to him. “Like, I don't know, something _sexual_?”

  Baekhyun avoids eye contact. “We made out—b-but just a little!” The tone of his voice raises an octave when Junmyeon gasps.

  “As your best friend I am very disappointed you didn't tell me earlier,” the bunny hybrid says, teasing grin audible in his voice. “What else?”

  Licking his suddenly dry lips, Baekhyun slowly lifts his eyes to meet Junmyeon's gaze. “He told me he would fuck me again. Sober.”

  Junmyeon eyes widen slightly for a second, before he smirks. There’s a twinkle in his eyes, a victorious twinkle that Baekhyun dislikes to see. “You're telling me he _personally_ told you that he would fuck you again when you're sober too?” he inquires and when the cat hybrid nods, his lips curl up more. “You know what this means?”

  “That he wants me to be his fuckbuddy?” Baekhyun asks, ears droopy, and feigns pain when Junmyeon playfully hits his shoulder.

  “My eyes didn't lie, _Kitten_ ,” the latter says, knowing what kind of effect the nickname has on Baekhyun. “The way Chanyeol looked at you while bidding you goodbye just now wasn't predatory at all. It was a bit longing, I must say.”

  Baekhyun buries his face in his hands, thanking God when more pupils start filling the room. He has no idea what to say, so he stays silent. Not that he is able to say anything with a big lump in his throat. He's helpless. And confused, still.

 

⚣

 

“Where’s Chanyeol?” Sehun asks as he slams his hand on the lunch table Junmyeon is sitting at. Jongin is standing behind him, looking over his shoulder at the startled bunny hybrid.

  Junmyeon wants to glare at the younger, but can't bring himself to. His heart is beating to wildly for him to glare. “Why should I know?” he asks, trying to come over as relaxed. “I, for one, would like to know where _my_ best friend is.”

  It's silent for a moment. Sehun and Jongin share a look, before they look at Junmyeon with the same expression. It takes the bunny boy a second to realise what's going on but when he does, the same expression creeps up his face too.

  “ _Oh…_ ”

 

Baekhyun moans when his back hits the wall. The airy sound gets lost somewhere between Chanyeol’s hungry lips. He moans again, however, when the taller easily wedges his knee between his legs.

  Baekhyun doesn't remember how he got in this situation. One moment they were casually sitting beside each other during English—well, _casually…_ if you can call Chanyeol subtly driving Baekhyun crazy by having his hand on his thigh “casual”—and the next they're making out in the empty classroom. Baekhyun wanted to leave as soon as the bell rang because being this close to Chanyeol, who has no intention of letting him live peacefully, wasn't great for his sanity. But the human stopped him from leaving, told the teacher they were going over some exercises again (because “ _Baekhyun is such a great tutor_ ”), and then proceeded to do the total opposite of homework when everyone had left.

  Not that Baekhyun minds.

  “I've wanted to do this all morning,” Chanyeol says, _growls_ , against Baekhyun's wet lips. “What have you done to me?”

  Baekhyun wants to ask the same. A week ago he would have pushed the taller away to curse him out in fear. But right now he lets him press their lips together in an open-mouthed kiss so greedy, he lost his breath within seconds. Sure, he still doesn't quite trust Chanyeol, since he is and stays his bully, but it's different. The way Chanyeol looks at him is different. The way Chanyeol makes his heart flutter is different. The way he suddenly wants Chanyeol is different.  

  Baekhyun's jaw goes slack when the taller puts pressure on his crotch with his thigh and allows him to introduce tongue into the kiss for the first time. Well, for the first time Baekhyun feels what it's like without his mind being clouded by alcohol. This time his consciousness is hazy with lust, but he _feels_ it— _enjoys_ it. Subconsciously, he lets out more breathy sounds as Chanyeol explorers his mouth with his wet tongue, which he touches with his own.

  But it's getting harder and harder to breathe, especially with the thigh pressing against his hardening crotch, and he's not sure if he's ready for, well, all of this. They're still at school, he remembers, and anyone curious enough to wander into this empty classroom would see what's going on.

  So, he pulls back, not expecting Chanyeol to go for his neck immediately but he _does_. Shuddering, he fists his hands in the blazer of the taller's uniform and lolls his head back intuitively to give him better access. He tries to hold back more embarrassing moans, but it's almost impossible when it feels _this_ good to have Chanyeol's lips on his sensitive neck.

  “You smell so nice,” the taller groans after a while and Baekhyun knows he's talking about his pheromones. Because he's exuding _a lot_ , more than he should when he's not in heat. “And you're hard.”

  Baekhyun squeezes his eyes shut, trapping a moan inside his mouth when Chanyeol grinds his legs against his crotch. “I hate you,” he gasps.

  “You're so easy to turn on,” Chanyeol teases, ignoring Baekhyun's words, and moves his lips up to his fluffy ear. “I think it's hot.”

  This time Baekhyun can't help but moan and bites his lower lip in shame when Chanyeol pulls back to grin at him. “Sh-Shut up,” he mutters, half-hard cock throbbing inside his pants.

  They stare at each other for a while, Chanyeol's lips so close to Baekhyun's that they're both having a hard time to not engage in a second round. Chanyeol's eyes hold a challenging look while Baekhyun's are bashful, half-lidded, as if he's on the brink of submitting to whatever the taller wants.

  But he doesn't allow himself to. Not now. “Tell me whose name I moaned,” he tries, voice hoarse, hating the way Chanyeol's lips work like magnets when he brushes them against his.

  It takes Chanyeol a second to answer since Baekhyun is sticking to him like glue. He grins against the smaller’s lips while looking him in the eye.  “No,” he says, sounding just as throaty as Baekhyun, and watches a look of annoyance cross his eyes.

  “I hate you.” It was supposed to be a snarl, but comes out as a mewl as Chanyeol pushes his leg further up between his legs. “I hate you so much,” Baekhyun repeats, moaning the words against the human's lips.

  Chanyeol smirks, holding back a low chuckle. “Do you want me to stop?” he asks before he takes the hybrid's bottom lip between his teeth to suck on it.

  Baekhyun's eyes flutter close and he gasps when Chanyeol deepens the kiss, allowing him to slip his tongue back into his mouth without much protest. He wants to answer _“yes, please,”_ since there’s only so much that his sanity can take. The fear to lose himself holds him back from completely melting against Chanyeol. Being a public place, where anyone could catch them in the act, didn't feel so safe. Sure, he had had sex in worse places, but in an empty classroom? That’s just asking for trouble.

  “Chanyeol,” he gasps as he pushes the taller away slightly, hating the way the name rolls off his tongue so smoothly.

  But on the other hand, he doesn't want it to stop. It feels good, _familiar_ , the way Chanyeol is touching him. Having one of the taller's hands on his hips, the other on his neck, feels secure. And, he can’t believe he’s thinking this, but having Chanyeol’s knee wedged between his thighs makes him want to grind against it, to find some kind of friction he desperately needs. But he's holding back. He feels like he _has_ to, no matter how much his cock his throbbing, begging for stimulation.

  “Yes, Kitten?” Chanyeol asks, unsure why Baekhyun had pushed him away when he could feel he was into it.

  “I…” Baekhyun mutters, averting his gaze, and lets out a breath when the pressure on his crotch disappears.

  Chanyeol's smirk turns into a warm smile when Baekhyun shyly averts his gaze. “You're not ready,” he says, the words coming out as a statement, and when the cat boy nods softly, he cups his chin to lift his head. “And that's fine.”

  Baekhyun worries his lower lip, thinking it isn't fine at all. No matter how you look at it, he isn't a virgin. He isn't supposed to be this insecure, since Chanyeol has seen him naked before, but he _is_. Even when his head his clouded by lust, he's nervous. All this is just so much easier with alcohol in his system. “It's weird,” he says, letting his weight rest against the wall Chanyeol pinned him to. “I shouldn’t be wanting you, but I _am_ , and I’ve had sex countless of times but when it comes to _this_ , when I can _think_ , it just becomes so difficult especially when we're in school and I…” He trails off when the hand that was previously holding his chin cups his cheek in an almost loving way.

  “I know you won't, but trust me,” Chanyeol says, “it's not weird. And I'm sorry if I pushed you.”

  The way Chanyeol is respecting his boundaries makes Baekhyun want to kiss him again. So, he does. With sudden confidence, he cups the taller's cheeks and pulls him in for a soft kiss. A kiss that stays soft. Just their lips sedately pressed against each other. So relaxed, actually, that they forget where they are until the school bell rings.

  Sucking in a sharp breath, Baekhyun pulls away from Chanyeol, who seems startled too. A bashful smile makes it way upon the hybrid's lips as he stares up at the taller's pleased grin. “I still hate you, though.”

  Chanyeol snorts. “Keep saying that and maybe one day I'll believe you.”

 

⚣

 

Back and forth. Back and forth. Forth and back—

  Baekhyun can't stay still. As if someone had put a spell on him, he keeps walking circles in his room. From his tall, dark wooden closet that reaches all the way to the ceiling to the matching cabinet on the other side of the room, next to the window. He stares outside, watching people walk past his home, before walking around his bed to his other window and looks into the yard. His mind is wandering somewhere else, though.

   _Chanyeol_.

  As if the taller human being had invaded his mind and claimed it as his own. All day long, he couldn't get him out of his head. His smiles, his touches, his kisses, his words: “ _I would fuck you again. Sober. Why are you in denial? I know you don't, but trust me._ ” Playful grins, teasing touches, vague confessions; those seemed to be Chanyeol's signature. It is as if it's his mission to confuse Baekhyun, and with success.

  Baekhyun had even gone as far as picking a flower, tearing out its petals, and chanting: “He likes me. He likes me not. He likes me. He likes me not. He… likes me.” Then he had thrown the stem to the side while sighing because it is stupid to let a flower decide your love life.

  He's not only in denial of his own feelings. No, Chanyeol's feelings too. Because it just doesn't make sense. Why would mr. I'm-Too-Good-For-Everyone like him? Of all the people dreaming of a chance with him, why would he fall for him? For Baekhyun? Plus, if Chanyeol likes him, why couldn't he just confess like a normal human?

  Baekhyun wants to know _everything_. After months of acting like he doesn't exist—except during English class—why does Chanyeol suddenly want something to do with him? And the secret? The name he moaned? He wants to know it all.

  And thus, seconds later, he's seated on the edge of his neatly made bed, phone in his shaky hands. He typed and erased the message countless of times, but presses send when he can't take it anymore.

 

**To: Giant Bully**

I want you to tell me what happened that night. 7:18pm

 

  He bites his nails, already afraid Chanyeol is going leave him on read again.

  But he doesn't.

  Before he knows what's going on, there's an incoming call. A _video_ call. He panics, heartbeat speeding up to a tempo that makes it hard for him to think. There's no need for him to suddenly become so nervous though, he concludes, and picks up the call.

  “Hi,” Chanyeol's voice sounds even lower through the phone and Baekhyun needs a moment to recollect himself, because _fuck_. Chanyeol is resting against the headboard of his bed, his hair is wet, and he’s _shirtless_.

  The ability to breathe? Baekhyun doesn't have it. “Hey,” he says, nearly whispers, blood rushing to his cheeks. “What's up?” He cringes at his own choice of words while Chanyeol chuckles.

  “You tell me,” the latter says, eyes holding a familiar challenging look.

   _Oh…_ Chanyeol called him to _talk_ about it? The reason he decided to text him was so he _didn't_ have to face him. He's a coward like that. “Why did I pick up?” he groans while throwing his head back, pulling another way too sexy chuckle from the other's lips.

  “Because, let's be honest, you missed me.”

  Flushing, Baekhyun averts his eyes from his phone. The position he's sitting in on his bed is making him feel uneasy, but he can't bring himself to move. Not when he feels so self-conscious under Chanyeol’s gaze. “And you couldn’t even bother to put on a shirt?” he asks, but he can see the taller notices he’s just postponing his question. So, he sighs when Chanyeol just keeps grinning. “Can you tell me what happened that night after Yixing’s party?”

  “I fucked you into heaven,” Chanyeol answers, not giving Baekhyun the time to wait for a reply. “Or do you want to know in which positions?”

  “I want to know whose name I moaned,” Baekhyun says, trying to glare. “I want to know which secret I told you. I want to know what happened that night that made you so interested in me.”

  “Who says I wasn’t interested in you before, Kitten?” Chanyeol asks, doding the first two questions.

  Baekhyun stays silent for a moment, obviously caught off guard, his ears flat against his head. “What do you mean?”

  Chanyeol laughs, amused by the cat boy’s obliviousness. “You’re the one who hates me, remember?”

  “You hate me too…”

  “Says who?”

  Baekhyun is silent. Again. “S-Stop playing these mind games, Park,” he mutters, hating the way Chanyeol keeps grinning at him through the phone. It's all a big puzzle, too hard for him to solve. “That's unfair.”

  “I'm being unfair? You started hating me without a reason and convinced yourself I hate you too,” Chanyeol says. “And until that night I was sure you really didn't want anything to do with me. Until I got you in my bed. You were drunk, yes, but don't they say people are the most honest when they're drunk? And then we kissed last Friday. And today. Completely sober. You think I would do that if I hated you?”

  “But you left me on read,” Baekhyun objects. He ignores the butterflies roaming around his stomach together with the message Chanyeol is vaguely yet not so vaguely trying to imply. “And you're blackmailing me.”

  Chanyeol worries his lower lip, though Baekhyun can’t quite read his expression. He blames the poor lighting in the taller's room, though he can see a sly smile appearing and hiding behind the lip bite. “I'm not someone to confess over text.”

  _Or at all_ , Baekhyun adds in his head. It's a little frustrating how Chanyeol is avoiding those three simple words, but he is too.

  “And, let's be honest, would you have agreed on hanging out with me if I asked you?”

  Baekhyun once again stays silent, a little shocked. Did he hear that right? Park Chanyeol _actually_ wanted to hang out with him instead of doing English homework? And are his eyes lying to him? Is the same Park Chanyeol _blushing_ right now? “Wh-What about English?” he eventually asks, hating the way his voice breaks as his heart leaps.

  “Well,” Chanyeol starts, his voice sounding strained, “I really _do_ need help with that.”

 

⚣

 

Baekhyun had been thinking about their call all night. He barely slept and when he wakes up the next day, his eyes hurt a little. He goes to the bathroom—which is nothing more than a small space with a shower closed off by a curtain with a flowery pattern, a washstand with a mirror twice its size hanging above it, and a toilet—and starts washing his face with a washing cloth he got out of the wooden cabinet standing in the corner.

  Chanyeol wants to get closer to him. He can't believe it, and that's why it's so shocking to him. That means it isn't all just a facade to bring him down one way or another. No, Chanyeol is actually _serious_. Serious about him. The human wouldn't have been so flustered yesterday if he weren't. Well, he wouldn't have kissed him, _twice_ , either if he weren't serious about whatever his feelings may be. Since Chanyeol is still keeping his own secret from him and since he's still blackmailing him, Baekhyun feels like he can't fully trust the taller. Even though he badly wants to.

  The day starts out well, despite the fact that he can't get Chanyeol out of his mind. The latter isn't with him on his way to school this time, but Junmyeon is. And Junmyeon is _eyeing_ him. His best friend's expression is asking him questions all morning long, but he doesn't mention anything. As if he knows already. As if Junmyeon had been there last night during his and Chanyeol's horribly awkward yet fun video call. Baekhyun doesn't mention anything either. Until lunch time.  

  “What are they… why are they… oh my God… _Baekhyun_.”

  Said cat boy doesn't even notice Junmyeon's words as he's too far gone in his own mind to hear the bunny hybrid talking, until the chair next to him gets yanked backwards, creating a loud screechy sound. Startled, he sits up and with large eyes watches the one haunting his mind claim the spot next to him.

  “Hey,” Chanyeol casually, _too_ casually, says. He's wearing a large smile and his hair's hanging down for a change. It would've made him look cute if it weren't for the fact that he's Park Chanyeol.

  “Hi,” Baekhyun manages to mutter out before he glances at Junmyeon, who's too busy trying to keep calm with Sehun sliding in the chair beside him. “What are you doing here?” The question would've been appropriate in any location other than the crowded school cafeteria, and he feels stupid when Chanyeol answers:

  “Eating my lunch, of course.”

  With his ears flat against his head, he turns his attention back to his tray but suddenly doesn't feel so hungry anymore.

  “I'm honestly wondering the same,” Sehun says while nonchalantly stealing a piece of apple from Junmyeon's plate and takes a loud bite. “Jongin is somewhere being gross with his boyfriend, that we know. But what are we doing here?” He is talking with his mouth full and points between Chanyeol and Baekhyun with the remaining piece of fruit. “What's your deal anyway?”

  “Our deal?” Chanyeol inquires as he looks at Baekhyun, who's still looking down at his tray.

  “Yeah, your deal,” Sehun repeats. “Suddenly we're here, sitting with Bunny and Kitten.” He steals another piece of fruit from Junmyeon's place and ignores his weak excuse of a glare. “Not that I mind, of course. This apple is delicious.”

  Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “Do I need a reason to want to sit here?”

  “Well, you two hooked up after Yixing's party, then went to school together and made out in an empty classroom. I'd call that suspicious.”

  “They also spent an afternoon kissing at Chanyeol's place,” Junmyeon butts in, voice soft and careful.

  Sehun stares at the bunny boy for a short while before his eyes shoot over to Chanyeol, whose cheeks are painting pink. “So... you two are together?”

  “No,” Chanyeol answers while reassuringly squeezing Baekhyun's thigh. Or, at least that was his intention but the touch makes the cat boy squirm.

  “No?”

  “No.”

  Sehun squints his eyes but decides to drop it when a dangerous glint appears in Chanyeol's eyes.

 

⚣

 

“Not together my ass,” Sehun whispers as he looks back over his shoulder at Junmyeon, who is staring past him to watch a particular scene unfold before them.

  They're at the school library in a corner with forgotten books, two days after the first time Chanyeol and Sehun joined Baekhyun and Junmyeon during lunch. The four of them had gotten closer in just a couple of days, hence why Junmyeon is half hiding behind Sehun while peering between books and the shelf without much trouble. His heart is racing, yes, but rather than the fact that Oh Sehun is so close to him, he thinks it's because of what they're looking at...

  Chanyeol has Baekhyun trapped between his body and a bookcase, and their mouths are glued together. Given their height difference, Baekhyun is standing on his tippy-toes and has his arms wrapped around Chanyeol's shoulders to keep him up. Chanyeol has his hands on Baekhyun's hips, discreetly but effectively rocking his own against them.

  “Baekhyun has had a thing for Chanyeol since forever,” Junmyeon says, voice barely above a whisper. “He just doesn't want to admit it.”

  “Jongin told me Chanyeol likes Baekhyun too, but he never mentions it,” Sehun says. The front of his camel pants feel tight, and he can tell Junmyeon is in the same situation. He blames the amount of tongue action they're seeing. “He thinks Baekhyun hates him.”

  Junmyeon snorts softly. “Baekhyun thinks Chanyeol hates him too.”

  “They're just cowards.”

  Junmyeon couldn't agree more. Though the sloppy kissing sounds coming from Chanyeol and Baekhyun mixed with their laboured breathing—and are those soft moans he's hearing?—doesn't seem cowardly at all. They're so into it even, that he starts feeling bad for spying on them. “We should leave them,” he thus says after a while.

  “Are you kidding? And then miss this live softcore porn?” Sehun is just joking, he knows Junmyeon is right. So, after one last quick glance at the couple, he follows the bunny hybrid away from the bookcase.

 

⚣

 

Chanyeol had awakened something inside of Baekhyun. Something that makes him panic as he's on his way to rehearsal Friday afternoon. This morning had been fine; he had woken up all giddy because of Chanyeol's sweet goodnight message. They couldn't stop texting since their video call last Monday and Baekhyun had tried to pry the answer to which secret Chanyeol's knows out of the taller numerous times, but to no avail. He grew to think Park Chanyeol is a master in changing subjects.

  The fact that the human and his friends joined him and Junmyeon during lunch was a surprising turn of events, however, but a good one. Sehun actually got along with Junmyeon pretty well, and Jongin and Kyungsoo joined them too at one point. Sure, it got a little awkward at times, but then Jongin would say something dumb that had everyone laughing— _including_ Baekhyun. He seems to be the only one having a hard time adjusting to having more than one friend. Or it is because Chanyeol had gotten extra handsy with him the past days and he is afraid people will tease him for always blushing so madly. He can't help it, not when Chanyeol is feeling him up every chance he's got. Not that he minds. He likes the feeling of having Chanyeol's hands on him. Maybe a little too much. Just like his kisses, he loves those.

  Which brings him to where he is now, leaning against the wall, ready to enter the auditorium. He's already late, he can hear voices coming from the stage where they're practicing, but he can't find the strength to push open the door. His head is spinning, his legs feel like jelly, and he's out of breath. Subconsciously, the feeling had crawled into him and he blames Chanyeol's affection for triggering him.

  For triggering his _heat_.

  It wasn't supposed to arrive for another week, hence why he decided to just go to school today. He regrets it. _Immensely_.

  So, there he is; dripping with pheromones, sweat, and self-lubrication. He can feel it seeping between his ass cheeks, giving him an uncomfortable, wet feeling. He wonders how he's going to get home in this state, how he's going to get home _safely_ —

  “Baekhyun?”

  Said male whips his head up to meet eyes with no other than Chanyeol, who's staring at him with concern. He freezes for a second, cursing the gods for letting Chanyeol run into him when he's like _this_. “A-Aren't you supposed to be at the pool?” he asks while hugging his own body. When he sees Chanyeol glancing down his body, he averts his gaze from the taller and stares back at the ground.

  “Yeah, but I forgot some books and wanted to save myself a lot of hassle by getting them now so I can leave immediately after practice...” Chanyeol says, voice getting softer at the end of his sentence, eyes fixated on the cat boy's flushed face. “Are you okay?”

  “I'm fine,” Baekhyun mutters. That's a lie, obviously, and he has to close his eyes to not go insane with Chanyeol standing so close to him. Chanyeol's scent, a fougere perfume mixed with his usual aftershave, causes his body to ache in more ways than one.

  “No you're not.”

  _I'm not._

  “You're bright red.”

_And sweaty. And excited. And wet._

  “Are you… in heat?”

  Baekhyun snaps out of his thoughts and looks up at Chanyeol with wide eyes. He doesn't know what to say, is too embarrassed to say the words himself, so he just nods.

  “Should I bring you home?” the human asks, concern even evident in his voice.

  Baekhyun shakes his head. “You should go to practice,” he says.

  “I can skip.”

  “No, you—”

  “ _I can skip_ ,” Chanyeol repeats, sounding so determined that Baekhyun can't find the strength to object. He actually wants the taller to go home with him, but he doesn't want to be selfish. He doesn't want Chanyeol to shirk swimming because of him. “Let’s go.”

 

Minutes later Baekhyun is in the bus. He’s close to the doors; after Chanyeol had dragged him out of the school building and into the bus, he flopped down on the nearest seat. The infamous bump in the road causes him to fall against Chanyeol, but this time he doesn’t pull back. As if he melted, he leans against the taller, unable to sit back up. And he feels somewhat safe, knowing Chanyeol will take him home.

  “You're not going to pass out, are you?” the latter softly asks, ignoring the looks some people are giving them. He knows he's not the only one smelling the sweet scent coming off of Baekhyun. As though he's possessive, he wants to hide Baekhyun from all those ogling eyes.

  Baekhyun shakes his head, rubbing his nose against Chanyeol's shoulder. “I'm fine,” he says again, lies again. A giddy feeling is making him feel lightheaded and a mantra of prayers is playing in his mind. He hopes his slick won't seep through the fabric of his pants and stain the chair

  Once they reach their stop, Chanyeol helps Baekhyun get out of the bus. The latter is so out of it, though, that he doesn't even realise what's happening until his back hits his soft, baby blue bed sheets. And even though the bright sunlight is shining into the room, he doesn't see a lot. His sight is hazy as he searches for Chanyeol, who's standing beside the bed, expression depicting indecision.

  “Should I go?”

  Chanyeol's voice makes Baekhyun squirm. He shakes his head and points a weak finger at his bedside table. “Heat pills,” he says, or at least tries to say. His voice comes out breathless, like a faint whisper, but he's glad Chanyeol has heard him. He watches the taller reach out to the upper drawer of his night stand and waits for him to hand him the bottle of pills he hides there.

  But it doesn't come.

  Instead, Chanyeol is holding the bottle in front of his own face. It's completely empty. “Um,” he says, “You ran out of pills, I think.”

  Baekhyun groans and hides his face behind his hands. “Fuck me,” he whines, and feels himself flush more when he realises that's it. If he wants his body to stop aching, he needs Chanyeol to do just that. “Ch-Chanyeol,” he thus starts, breath already getting stuck in his throat. “I need… I-I just... _you_ —I need you.”

  Chanyeol is reminded to the other night, when Baekhyun was drunk, unable to form words other than “please” and “cock”. So, he hesitates, thinking Baekhyun only wants this because he's in heat. He doesn't want him to regret it later on. “I don't know…” he says as he averts his gaze from the hybrid and puts the empty bottle back into the night stand. “I don't want you to regret this. Again”

  With his eyes prickling because of the carnal desire he feels in his whole body, Baekhyun tries to sit up a little. “Th-This is different,” he says, catching Chanyeol's eyes again. “You… You triggered this— _my heat_.” He sighs, trying to make sense of the thoughts floating around his head. “It wasn't supposed to be here yet. It's your fault— _I know_ what you're thinking: “oh, it's like he's drunk again, behaving like a slut again, thinking he can persuade me into having sex with him again just to act like he hates me afterwards again—””

  “Baekhyun—”

  “But this is _different_. I'm _sober_.” Baekhyun doesn't realise when he started crying, but suddenly his cheeks are wet. He blames the hormones racing through his body for making him so weak, so helplessly emotional and _needy_. It's absolutely pathetic and maybe he should just ask Chanyeol to leave before he makes a bigger fool out of himself.  

  He closes his eyes and bites his bottom lip, wishing that maybe, just maybe, the earth would swallow him whole.

  When he feels someone taking off his shoes after a while, he opens his eyes again. He tries to find Chanyeol with his gaze, though it's hard to do so when his eyelashes are soaked with tears.

  “Don't cry,” Chanyeol hushes as he crawls onto the bed, which dips in because of his weight. He carefully spreads Baekhyun's legs, ignoring the way his own cock throbs upon seeing the prominent bulge in the other's pants, and gets in between them.

  Baekhyun sniffles, blinking away the remaining tears, which Chanyeol wipes with his thumbs. “I'm s-sorry,” he mutters, embarrassed. “It's because of the hormones…” He gets why the taller is, or was, so hesitant. With his mind so clouded by immense lust and desire, it sure looks like he's drunk. But he's not. If anything, he's hyper aware of Chanyeol. He smells the human's masculine scent, hears him breathing, feels his hands on his burning cheeks, vaguely sees his eyes staring back at him, feels his breath fanning across his face.

  He reaches out to fist his hands in Chanyeol's blue blazer to pull him a little closer and allows him to press their lips together as his eyes fall shut. A breathy moan escapes his lips, but it doesn't travel far as Chanyeol swallows to sound with another kiss. He wraps his arms around the taller's broad shoulders to pull him even closer and accidentally bites the other's lower lip when their hips collide.

  Chanyeol winces but smiles when Baekhyun mutters a soft _“sorry”_. The fact that Baekhyun needs _him_ makes him feel something, something that makes his heart race. The hybrid is in such a vulnerable state, lying beneath him and desperately clinging onto him. Chanyeol wants to do nothing more but to take care of him; to kiss him breathless and fuck him senseless. And everything in between.

  Baekhyun sobs into the kiss, enjoying the way Chanyeol is grinding against him. He's glad his parents are never home during weekends, but doesn't think about them for too long when Chanyeol leaves his lips to kiss down his neck. He lets his head rest against the soft sheets and buries one of his hands in the taller's hair, encouraging him to keep on caressing his neck with his lips.

  Chanyeol presses a wet kiss just beneath Baekhyun's fluffy ear. “I absolutely love your scent,” he groans, the words causing the hybrid to shiver. “It turns me on so much…”

  Baekhyun sucks in a breath, afraid his moan would come out too wantonly when he feels a hickey being created. He enjoys the feeling, loves the fact that Chanyeol feels the need to mark him. It makes his cock throb needily, so he moves his hips back against Chanyeol's, creating a friction that causes both of them to moan.

  Chanyeol skillfully undoes Baekhyun's striped tie while creating another hickey lower on his smooth neck and throws the piece of clothing to the side. But once he starts unbuttoning the smaller's white dress shirt, he feels a pair of hands grab his wrists. He halts and pulls away from Baekhyun's neck.

  The latter can't believe that even in a situation like this, when both his cock and ass are dripping and his mind is hazy, his insecurities get the best of him.

  “What's wrong?” Chanyeol asks, eyes soft.

  Baekhyun bites his lower lip. “I… my belly…” His voice trails off to a mere whisper, muttering words that Chanyeol can barely understand.

  But he does, and smiles sweetly. “I've seen you naked before, remember?” Chanyeol says, but Baekhyun, in fact, doesn't remember. Not fully at least. “There's not a part of you that is ugly, Kitten.”

   _That_ name. Hearing that word makes Baekhyun squirm unwillingly. “But I…” He doesn't know what to say, hating the way his mind his denying him the pleasure that's waiting for him.

  “Believe me,” Chanyeol says as he leans down to brush their lips together. “Every part of you is beautiful.” He engages them in a quick kiss, one that makes Baekhyun follow his mouth when he pulls back. “So, can I undress you?”

  Baekhyun whimpers, lips still against Chanyeol's. “Yes...” he breathes, though half of the word gets lost in another, deeper lip-lock. He moans against the taller's hungry mouth and feels skilled fingers work on the buttons of his shirt. Their hips don't stay motionless either. In an erotic rhythm, they're creating a friction between their crotches that makes both of them let out moan after moan into the open-mouthed, tongue-filled kiss.

  Slowly, Baekhyun slips into a more submissive headspace, responding only to what Chanyeol is initiating. He lets the taller lift him a little so he can take off the blazer of his school uniform. The piece of clothing finds its place next to his tie, next to the bed on the ground. Once all the buttons of his white shirt are undone, he feels the front slip off his chest, revealing two hard nipples and a small belly.

  They're both addicted to kissing, that's a fact, but only each other. Chanyeol, however, wants to look at the beautiful sight beneath him. Ever since that one night they spent together being intimate, the image of a naked Baekhyun lying in his arms keeps recurring in his mind; dreams and fantasies.

  So, he pulls back from the kiss, a few strings of saliva still connecting their mouths. He grins when Baekhyun tries to keep kissing him, causing the smaller to flush. He pulls away more and sits up slightly before casting his eyes downward. “ _Wow_...” he sighs and moans upon taking in the live image of Baekhyun lying breathlessly underneath him.

  The hybrid's chest is heaving unevenly and is painted pink. Chanyeol thinks it’s adorable how Baekhyun’s blush is reaching from there all the way up his cheeks. However, the pink color doesn’t mask the few hickeys, which are blooming nice and purple on Baekhyun’s otherwise flawless skin.

  Chanyeol's gaze lingers on the two nipples. The delicate little buds are calling out for him, asking to be teased, played with, and sucked on until they're all red and swollen. Chanyeol glances up at Baekhyun's face and notices the smaller is observing him with half-lidded eyes. There's a bashful look in the cat boy's eyes, one that's asking him why he's staring.

  Baekhyun brings his hand to his face to bite on his index finger when Chanyeol's lips return on his neck. The digit muffles his moans as the taller resumes dry-humping him while exploring more of his neck. He feels the lips travel down to his collar-bones, where they leave more, smaller marks.

  Moaning too, Chanyeol quickly takes off his own blazer before he latches his lips onto the skin right above Baekhyun's nipple. He can feel the other squirm, as if he's expecting what his next move is.

  Which is exactly what Baekhyun is doing. He's anticipating the wet feeling of Chanyeol's mouth on his sensitive nipple, but isn't ready for the tingling feeling that shoots down to his groin when he does. “ _Ngh…_ ” he moans against his hand, spreads his legs a little wider and arches his back off the bed to press his chest against Chanyeol's mouth when the latter finally engulfes the small bud.

  Chanyeol sucks on the nipple, pulling whimper after whimper from Baekhyun’s throat. He thinks it’s a little unfair how the smaller is holding himself back, though, so he lifts his eyes, gently pulls Baekhyun’s hand away from his mouth, and presses his own fingers against the other's lips. He watches Baekhyun part his lips to take in two of his fingers before he focuses back on the nipple.

  Baekhyun's whole body is burning. If possible, his ass started leaking more as pleasure travels through his body like electric shocks with each tentative suck. He lets out an unexpected moan when the fingers slip out of his mouth and fists both his hands in the sheets when Chanyeol's damp digits find his neglected nipple. He feels them wetting the bud in circular motions before the taller start tweaking it, just like how he's pinching his other nipple with his teeth. It's gentle, but _there_ , and it's driving him absolutely crazy.  

  When Chanyeol switches, latching his mouth on the other nipple while using his fingers to play with the thoroughly sucked one, Baekhyun bucks his hips up against the taller's. His cock his straining against the zipper and leaking so badly, he's sure there's a dark patch at the front.

  “Ch-Chanyeol,” he moans, shamelessly letting the human's name roll off his tongue. He's dazed by pleasure, fueled by desire, and doesn't realise he's getting close until a familiar feeling settles in the pit of his stomach. He wants to chase the feeling, wants Chanyeol to keep on dry-fucking him, wants to keep basking in the feeling of his nipples being tugged at—

  But he doesn't want to come.

  Not yet. So, he fists his hand in Chanyeol's hair and pulls him off his chest with a sudden boost of strength while grabbing the taller's hip with his free hand to make him stop. He's breathing heavily, unaware of the teasing grin that's plastered on the human's handsome face until he opens his heavy eyes.

  “That was close,” Chanyeol teases, rolling the throbbing nipple between his thumb and index finger, causing Baekhyun to shudder visibly as his mouth falls open in a silent moan. “Wasn't it, Kitten?” He takes the opportunity to bend down and immediately slips his tongue inside the hybrid's hot, awaiting mouth.

  Baekhyun takes it, his dick throbbing wildly upon hearing that nickname. He whirls his tongue around Chanyeol's while moaning. His orgasm is still close, so close that when Chanyeol slowly rolls his hips down against his, he has to dig his nails in the fabric of the taller's pants to not lose his mind. He detaches himself from Chanyeol's mouth as his head rolls back. “ _Please…_ ” he whimpers, jaw slack when the taller repeats the motion. “N-Not yet…”

  “You're so hard though,” says Chanyeol huskily. His own cock his standing hard and proud in the confines of his own beige pants, creating a very visible tent. It's insane how hard he already is. He blames the sweet intoxicating scent coming off Baekhyun, which is making it hard for him to hold onto his sanity. As if he's on the brink of losing control, he doesn't know what to do with himself. He _does_ know what he's supposed to do to Baekhyun, though, and one look in the smaller's hooded eyes tells him he isn't going to hold him back.

  The hybrid sucks in a moan when Chanyeol's lips find his chest again. His white button-up shirt is starting to stick to his sweaty skin, but he can't bother to take it off completely. Not when all his attention is focussed on the way the human purposefully grazes his erected nipple with his lips just barely. He shudders, the hand he had on Chanyeol's hip falling on the bed as the taller travels further down his body.

  He's taking deep breaths. Nervousness fills his excited body and he intuitively wants to close his legs when Chanyeol reaches his pelvis. He looks down his own body, staring at the bundle of hair while feeling little kisses being pressed against his skin.

  Chanyeol curls his fingers in the waistband of Baekhyun’s pants, just to tease him. He pulls them down as far as he can with the belt still holding them in place and gives the hybrid’s lower abdomen a nice, wet kiss.

  Baekhyun squirms, hands itching to play with his own chest as he watches Chanyeol work on his belt. A gasp fills the air when the taller cups his hard-on before he is met with a grin.

  “It's wet,” Chanyeol comments as he looks back down at Baekhyun's clothed dick, eyes stuck on the dark spot next to the zipper. The grin is still curling his lips as he feels the outlines of the hybrid's cock, which is as small as he remembers. The other night he thought Baekhyun's dick was cute; so hard yet still fitting in the palm of his hand.

  He can’t wait to see it again.

  So, he doesn't. He swiftly pops the button before zipping the zipper down and pulling the fabric down Baekhyun's shapely legs.

  The latter sucks his bottom lip back between his teeth as he watches his pants and socks fly through the air and keeps his legs closed, obviously embarrassed. His underwear is _soaked_. He didn't realize he is _this_ wet. Being half naked—with only the white shirt still around his shoulders and his underwear barely hiding his erotic state—in front of a still fully clothed Chanyeol… Apparently his body decided to react to that so strongly.

  “Spread your legs for me, Kitten,” Chanyeol orders in a gentle manner while holding onto the smaller's bent knees. He notices Baekhyun's beautiful tail is twitching a little and smiles softly. “There's nothing to be ashamed of, Baekhyun.”

  “O-Of course there is,” said male splutters, heart hammering against his ribcage. Chanyeol's gaze is on him. He can feel it, he can see it, and it's the first time he's feeling like this. So _naked_. And _sober_ —even though he's high on hormones and the sensuous desire to have Chanyeol fuck him into oblivion. “It's so w-wet and… a-and _small…_ and my—m-my thighs—”  

  “It's adorable,” the human says, chuckling. “And your thighs are gorgeous. So, please, show me.” A moan gets trapped in the back of his throat when Baekhyun's legs fall apart slowly finally, revealing a lovely bulge in his light blue underwear—which matches the color of the sheets perfectly.

  His eyes linger on the marks on Baekhyun's thighs, which he quickly realises are stretch marks. He thinks they don't take away the immense beauty of both legs.

  “Stop staring,” Baekhyun mutters, gaze averted.

  Chanyeol thinks Baekhyun is right. He should stop staring and get to work. Within seconds, his head is between the smaller’s thighs, which are trembling. Baekhyun’s whole body is trembling, actually, with anticipation. And he gets what he’s expecting when Chanyeol starts mouthing his clothed cock, wetting the fabric even further.

  Moaning, Baekhyun tries his hardest to keep his legs spread. He can feel the taller’s grip on his thighs while his mouth teases him. The wetness disappears from his cock before he can bask in the feeling, however, and he moans again when the lips start leaving kisses over the inside of his thigh. He doesn’t even realise how sensitive he is there until Chanyeol starts sucking a hickey. “ _Nnh…_ ” His eyes are threatening to fall close when a hand cups his groin. Just when he had calmed down from being near the edge, the feeling of the taller's palm rubbing against his sensitive dick makes him ascend back to Cloud 9. “Ch-Chanyeol… p-please don't—please don't make me come,” he nearly sobs, back arched as the warm mouth doesn't miss a single spot on his thigh. “Not yet…”

  “Not yet?” Chanyeol asks, the playfulness in his voice masking the fact that butterflies are roaming his stomach. Baekhyun just looks so damn ethereal like this: eyes half-lidded, body flushed, nipples hard, dick throbbing visibly in its confines. “Then how do you want to come?” He knows the answer, he just wants to hear Baekhyun say it.

  The cat boy gulps. He forgets all the words that exist and stares back at Chanyeol, who's softly caressing his thigh. For a second he wonders how he does this when he's drunk, how he doesn't die out of embarrassment in moments like this. Part of him knows that guys usually don't even bother to ask him what he wants. They just spread his legs, finger him shortly until they deem him ready, and fuck him until _they_ come. Too drunk to care, Baekhyun has often felt himself left hanging.

  Chanyeol is different. Baekhyun's ass didn't hurt that morning when he woke up in the human's bed. There were no ugly bruises on his skin, only a few hickeys. And—as he remembers hazily—Chanyeol didn't leave him hanging. If anything, _he_ left Chanyeol hanging by passing out—

  “Kitten?”

  The sudden call of his nickname wakes him up from his daze.

  Chanyeol rubs his nose against Baekhyun's thigh. He almost feels bad for teasing the hybrid knowing it's his first time to participate in sex while completely sober. Well, not _completely_. He is sure the heat is making the smaller feel just as drunk. “How should I make you come?”

  Baekhyun swallowed thickly, the choice of words making him feel warm on the inside. Different options of how to say it are flashing through his mind, but he decides to go with the most obvious and straightforward one. “With your cock.” He shudders upon the obscenity of those words, even though he knows he has said crazier things under the influence of alcohol.

  “Then allow me to take these off,” Chanyeol says, fingers curled in the elastic waistband of the smaller's underwear. He smiles when Baekhyun doesn't protest, lifts his hips, and lets him pull the blue piece of clothing down his legs before it finds its place on the floor as well.

  “ _Fuck_ ,” he groans, taking in the erotically angelic sight that is Byun Baekhyun laying almost completely naked before him. Once again, he's staring. But he just cannot help it. He wants to savour every second and delights in the feeling looking at Baekhyun gives him. He doesn't have words for it, only knows that there's this hunger growing inside of him as his dick keeps throbbing desperately. “The things I want to do to you…”

  “Do them,” Baekhyun whispers. “Do _me_. Please…” He's going delirious with lust. With his body so hot and his mind so foggy, he can't think of anything but the orgasm that's waiting for him. “P- _Please_ ,” he repeats whilst watching Chanyeol bend down between his spread legs again, afraid he’ll start sucking him off. Not that he would’ve mind in any other situation. Just not now when his dick is still ready to burst.

  But instead of teasing his cock, Chanyeol’s lips find his perineum. “I’ve wanted to do this the other night too,” the taller says, voice having dropped an octave as he pushes one of Baekhyun’s leg back against his body. The latter’s hips lift off the bed just slightly, but enough to reveal the hottest thing Chanyeol has seen yet: Baekhyun’s ass. The pinkish little hole is winking at him while a clear liquid is seeping from the puckered rim. It looks as tasty as he remembers and his mouth starts watering because it looks so smooth, so soft, so _edible_. “But you were so keen on me fucking you, I didn’t get the chance.”

  Baekhyun gasps when Chanyeol's lips glide down his perineum. Soon he finds himself shuddering, hands fisted in the sheets, when he feels something soft and wet poke his hole. “Wh-Wha— _ah…_ ” He moans, feeling Chanyeol's nails dig into the supple skin of his thighs as he keeps him in place. “That's d-dirty…” His toes curl upon hearing an obscene slurping sound before his mind goes completely blank as Chanyeol starts treating his ass like a full course meal. And it feels _good_.

  “What’s this? Never had your ass eaten before?” Chanyeol asks, breath fanning across Baekhyun's wet hole. He looks up from between the smaller's legs and watches him shake his head absentmindedly, obviously too out of it to form words. “Shame on every guy you've ever been with, then.” A dark chuckle leaves his mouth before he dives back in between Baekhyun's plump cheeks. The taste of the hybrid's sweet juices makes his own cock leak with need. He doesn't think of himself, though, because the way Baekhyun is mewling while his hole is twitching against his lips and tongue deserves all his attention.

  In between the wanton moans, Baekhyun is purring softly. It's almost not audible given the fact he's being loud, but Chanyeol can hear it nonetheless. A strange feeling of pride fills his body, knowing hybrids only purr when they're feeling one hundred percent safe.

  And Baekhyun does. He feels safe with Chanyeol taking care of him. Even though he can't think straight and a small voice in the back of his head is still yelling at him about how filthy it is to have Chanyeol's mouth there, he feels comfortable— _euphoric_. So blissful, even, that he doesn't notice the finger slowly making its way to his hole. Until just the tip presses against his drenched rim.

  “ _Fuck_ , that's tight,” Chanyeol groans as he gently presses his with saliva coated finger past the ring of muscle. “And _wet_ …” He kisses Baekhyun's ass cheek while he's introducing the finger to the tense heat. Glancing up at the hybrid's face, he's pleased to see his delightful expression. “Does it hurt?” he asks, just to be sure.

  Baekhyun shakes his head. A breathy whimper escapes from his mouth when the finger disappears and the mouth continues to make out with his ass. His rock-hard cock is laying restlessly on his lower abdomen, a small puddle of precum forming where the head is touching his skin. His nipples are tingling, begging for more attention but he holds himself in. His lips are prickling too, asking to be kissed again. Instead he just lets them hang ajar and allows moan after moan to spill from them like how the self-lube is spilling from his hole into Chanyeol’s thirsty mouth.

  It doesn’t take long before the latter starts fingering him again. Despite the fact that he finds Baekhyun's taste all too addictive, he knows it's time to prepare him before they both get too impatient. He starts with one, a single digit sliding against Baekhyun's tight, wet walls. And by the time he introduces a second finger, he has kissed all the way up the smaller's sweaty body to engage them in a sloppy but much needed lip-lock.

  Baekhyun grasps Chanyeol's arm, tugging at the fabric of his white button-up. “O-Off,” he weakly mutters against the taller's sweet lips. With shaky hands, he clumsily starts unbuttoning Chanyeol's shirt. The two fingers penetrating him make it hard for him to talk, or think, but he knows he wants Chanyeol naked too.

  Grinning, the latter lets Baekhyun struggle with his buttons while he keeps finger-fucking him, fervently searching for the spot that will make the hybrid see stars. Once the last button is undone, he pulls back from the kiss, slips his fingers out Baekhyun's hungry hole—much to his displeasure—and takes off the shirt.

  Baekhyun stares at Chanyeol's toned upper body, but can't look for long as the human immediately goes back to business. He whines into the kiss, hearing Chanyeol moan too as the fingers smoothly slide back into his entrance, directly hitting his prostate dead-on.

  “There?” Chanyeol asks, lips moving to Baekhyun's ear as the latter throws his head back. He adds a third finger, stretching Baekhyun even further, and moans with him, encouraging him to relax more.

  “Y- _Yes_ ,” the hybrid answers, legs spread wide and mind so clouded he doesn't feel his orgasm approaching all over again.

  Until the fingers disappear.

  And he's left gasping, hole gaping.

  “Not yet, remember?” Chanyeol teases as he momentarily leaves the bed to take off his own pants, socks, and—which makes Baekhyun gulp—his underwear.

  With glazed over eyes, the latter watches Chanyeol's dick bounce between his legs as the taller crawls back on the bed, back in between his legs, and he moans when Chanyeol kisses him again.

  “Where do you keep the lube?” Chanyeol asks after a short while, fingertips caressing Baekhyun's soft neck.

  “Same drawer as the heat pills,” the hybrid says, voice coming barely above a whisper, and can finally admire Chanyeol's body when the taller reaches out for the bedside table. He's well-built, Baekhyun concludes, which is nothing new. Chanyeol has that tight swimmer's body, one Baekhyun often fantasizes about. And his cock… _God_ , Chanyeol's cock. It's thick and way bigger than his own, which he wants to hide from the taller's eyes. Some veins are popping on the sides and the bulbous head is leaking quite a lot, he notices. He wants to lick it away and realises something.

  “I-It's unfair,” he mutters, blood rushing to his cheeks as Chanyeol turns around to face him, expression questioning. “You're doing… a-all these things and I'm just laying here.” He pouts. “It must feel like you're about to have sex with a doll—”

  “Not at all,” Chanyeol cuts him off, lube bottle in his hand. He smiles softly as Baekhyun keeps pouting and leans in quickly to kiss the sad expression off his face. “It's my pleasure to serve you.” Though part of that is meant as a light joke, it's not completely untrue. “I could kiss your pretty face or eat your delicious ass or worship your beautiful thighs all day long if you wanted me to,” he explains. “Besides, you're in heat. So, let me take care of you.”

  This new feeling of being cared for makes Baekhyun want to cry. Happy tears, of course. He keeps himself in check, though, because he doesn't want to cry _again_. Fuck his hormones. “A-Are you sure it's fine?”

  Chanyeol chuckles as he straightens himself before he uncaps the bottle and squirts a fair amount onto his fingers. He knows Baekhyun's hole is like the Niagara waterfalls, but he decides a little more lube wouldn't hurt. “Would I be this hard if I weren't?” he asks, smearing the strawberry flavoured—typical Baekhyun—substance all over his pulsating cock. “I could come just by pleasuring you, to be honest, because you’re just so beautiful when you’re moaning...”

  Baekhyun wants to hide, but forgets what they’re talking about when Chanyeol presses the tip of his cock against his awaiting hole. He braces himself. For pain, discomfort, the aching feeling of his hole stretching further while he's sober—

  But none comes.   

  Instead he's met with the amazingly obscene feeling of being penetrated. He moans, loses all control over his facial expression, and blindly reaches out for Chanyeol's thighs to have something to hold onto as he ascends to a lewd heaven. The pleasure of being filled to the brim masks the slight sting, which is strangely pleasant in its own way, and he whimpers once Chanyeol is fully seated inside his dripping hole.

  “Fuck that feels amazing,” the human moans, his own face flushed with arousal as well, and hovers over Baekhyun, causing both of them to groan when he accidentally moves inside of the smaller. “And you look so beautiful like this....” He cups Baekhyun's cheeks and plants a soft kiss on his swollen lips. “Filled with my cock—”

  Baekhyun cuts him off with a wanton gasp, his nails digging into the skin of Chanyeol's thighs, when the latter pulls his cock out slowly only to push it back in seconds later. A faint squelching noise sounds from where they're connected, sending goosebumps all over Baekhyun's skin.

  He can't believe that all those times he's been fucked before, he's never had _this_ feeling. Salacious, so very erotic that he's sure he's going to come within a few thrusts. Or it's just that Chanyeol, whose surprisingly gentle nature makes him feel appreciated, is very skilled in bed.

  Actually, Baekhyun is feeling _more_ than appreciated, but he's afraid to think of _that_ word.

  He's pulled back to earth a little, just a little, when Chanyeol picks up some speed. With his jaw slack, he's unable to hold in the moans, whines, mewls and whimpers Chanyeol pulls from his lips with his careful trusts. He runs his hands up the taller's back and holds onto him as he feels his thrusts becoming steady, almost calculated—

  A moan so lewd that it puts pornstars to shame fills the air when Chanyeol aims his hips just right, causing Baekhyun's hole to clench around his lubed-up shaft so tightly that he shudders. He abuses the spot he found and basks in the melody of the sinful mantra coming from Baekhyun's parted lips. “Feeling good?”

  The hybrid can only nod, his “ _yes_ " turning into a sob when Chanyeol's cock grazes his prostate again. “ _More_ ,” he whines, head tipped back slightly. “H- _Harder_ —Fuck, _please…_ ” He tries to keep his half-lidded eyes open as the eye contact he's holding with Chanyeol fuels his lust. But when the human does start to fuck him harder, being a little less gentle, they fall shut while his head lolls back completely. “Yes, _Chanyeol_ —” He's cut off by a string of “ _ah_ ”s because, fuck, Chanyeol knows what he's doing.

  Said male bends down to Baekhyun's exposed neck and licks the sweaty skin all the way up the smaller's chin. “Yes?” He's panting and his breathy moans almost aren't audible over the sound of their skin slapping together. Cupping the back of Baekhyun's neck, he tilts the hybrid's head to face him and latches their lips together—or at least he tries to.

  Instead of kissing back properly, Baekhyun moans against Chanyeol's lips. Eventually the taller stops kissing him and just lets their lips touch every second, with every thrust, while they're moaning into each other's mouth.

  Baekhyun is pretty sure he's drooling. He's proven right when Chanyeol laps the corner of his mouth, licking away the excessive spit running down to his chin. “ _Fuck_ ,” he whines, mind too messy to form any other word, and takes a deep breath when the taller slows down. “Fuck,” he repeats, voice strained.

  Chanyeol decelerates his pace to the point where he's fucking Baekhyun so slowly, the latter can feel every inch of his cock stretching his walls, filling him to the brim, and nestling against his prostate so cozily that he stops breathing.

  “Like that?” Chanyeol asks in a whisper, lips hovering next to Baekhyun's fluffy ear. “Feel how hard I am for you— _because_ of you?”  

  Baekhyun whimpers, the words not registering as his wetness clenches desperately while Chanyeol starts pulling out his thick cock again. He's left gaping around nothing but the lube, dilated pupils staring up at the human, pleading for him to: “ _Please please please_ , put it back— _ah…_ ” He squirms, moaning shamelessly when the cock returns inside of him. “I love it,” he cries with pleasure. He feels his cock throb with each leisure thrust and feels his orgasm closing in on him again.

  “Me too,” Chanyeol sighs before he looks down between their bodies, and smiles. “So much.” He keeps his eyes fixated on Baekhyun's cute pink cock, watching it bounce as he starts fucking him a little harder again. He grabs Baekhyun's thigh as the latter has got his legs wrapped around his waist before he looks back at the other's face. Low sounds that are too needy to be groans but too rough to be moans continuously escape his mouth as he watches Baekhyun get closer to the edge. He thinks it's a beautiful sight, the way the smaller has his jaw slack, ears hanging low, pupils dilated and hooded, and cheeks pink. So beautifully erotic, even, that he soon finds himself chasing his own orgasm as well.

  The air smells like pheromones, which drive Chanyeol to the edge of sanity, and another less sweet scent—their sweat. It reeks of sex, passion, and most prominently: lust. However, they both feel something else as well, something much deeper, something they both pushed to the back of their minds out of fear the second they hit the bed.

  A feeling of ecstasy fills them. Baekhyun is the first to fall, coming handsfree all over his stomach and chest. His body convulses with pleasure, his moans go even a pitch higher, and his toes curl. He rakes his nails down Chanyeol's back as his back arches off the bed, and doesn't stop squirming until the last drop of cum had fallen from the head of his cock—all with Chanyeol still fucking him senseless.

  The taller's movements are sloppy, however, and his sight becomes blurred when his orgasm washes over him. He pulls out quickly and wraps his hand around his veiny shaft while it's already erupting. His semen shoots all the way up to Baekhyun's chin, but most lands in between his perky nipples and near his hollow belly button.

  Heavy breathing fills the room together with a throaty giggle coming from Baekhyun.

  Chanyeol raises an eyebrow as he rips his eyes off the amount of cum laying on Baekhyun's body and rests his forehead against the latter's. “What?” he softly asks, a small smile curling his lips as he looks at the hybrid's face, which portrays satisfaction mixed with embarrassment.  

  Baekhyun shakes his head and pulls Chanyeol down to lace their lips and tongues together. The kiss is slow, deep and sensual, but dirty in a way that has both of them shivering all over.

  Chanyeol is the one who breaks the kiss, leaving Baekhyun staring up at him with glazed over eyes. “Are you feeling better now?” he asks, tone hoarse.

  Even though he knows the feeling of being satisfied will only last so long, Baekhyun nods. The thirst will come back sooner rather than later. But for now he feels like he can relax a little. With his hormones leaving him alone, the lustful clouds inside his mind disappear and he can think clearly. Which is why he's feeling so abashed all of a sudden.

  He just had sex with Park Chanyeol. _Willingly_. _Sober_. And Chanyeol called him beautiful and gorgeous and he _ate his ass_. The human was gentle, caring, and yet still so very lewd that he came hands-free. Now he's covered in cum, both his own and Chanyeol's, and basks in the feeling of the latter rubbing their noses together.

  “Did you mean it?” he inquires, his heart skipping a beat when Chanyeol laces their fingers together.

  “Mean what?” the taller asks absentmindedly as he presses a sweet kiss on the tip of Baekhyun's button nose.

  “When you called me beautiful?”

  Chanyeol stills, as though the question catches him off guard, before he melts and smiles. “Of course,” he states. Blood rushes to his cheeks when a certain thought enters his mind. “I like you, Baekhyun…”

  Though the latter has been waiting for a clear and straightforward confession, he's not prepared for those words. He freezes. His tongue is tied, there's a lump in his throat, and his heart is going crazy.

  “I always have,” Chanyeol adds, blush still prominent on his cheeks. “From the moment I first laid my eyes on you, when we were what? Ten years old? I had the biggest crush on you for the longest time, but you never showed any interest. The opposite even. And it hurt me because I never knew why you hated me so much—”

  “I-I thought you hated me too—you _know_ that,” Baekhyun interrupts, feeling like a complete ass hole.

  “What else was I supposed to do?” Chanyeol asks, a sad smile plastered on his face. “I couldn't let my heart break over you.” He pauses while taking a deep breath. “But then finally at Yixing's… You were drunk out of your mind, but the words you told me were true.”

  “The secret…” Baekhyun mutters, face flaming too. “Are you finally going to tell me? And the name I moaned.” In his mind he added, _even though I can guess_ , but never said it out loud.

  Chanyeol chuckles. “If I do, will you stop denying your feelings?”

  Baekhyun tries to scowl but fails miserably with Chanyeol's soft, genuine eyes gazing at him. He knows there's no point in acting like he hates Chanyeol anymore. So, he nods, ignoring the nervous butterflies inside his stomach.

  “Don't hate me more, but I went to Junmyeon to confirm what you had told me,” Chanyeol starts, “and he told me it's true. You're having wet dreams about me. _Only_ me. I'm the only one you dream about in that way. _Ever_. He told me you jerk off to the thought of me—”

  “Oh, my _God_.” Baekhyun brings his hands up to his face and hides himself, too embarrassed to be facing Chanyeol. “I'm going to kill Junmyeon.”

  Chanyeol laughs out loud while peeling Baekhyun's hands off his face. “That's when I discovered it was all just an act,” he says. “And when you moaned my name… I thought you knew it was me.” He felt Baekhyun’s hands shake, as though he was holding himself back from trying to cover his face in shame again. “But then when I confronted you, you looked so startled, like you _didn’t_ know it was me—couldn’t _believe_ it was me.” He looks between Baekhyun’s wide, dazed eyes and smiles softly as a question pops up in his head. He almost looks insecure. “Why are you so afraid to like me too?”

  “Because _everyone_ likes you,” Baekhyun immediately whines.

  “I've only ever had eyes for you.”

  “Sh-Shut up.”

  “And now that I've got you, I'll never let go.” Chanyeol smiles warmly at Baekhyun, who's still trying to glare at him. “So, tell me, how can I help my boyfriend through his heat?”

  Baekhyun chokes, glare immediately washing off his face. “ _B-Boyfriend_?”

  Nodding, Chanyeol cups the hybrid's beet red face. “Do you want a shower so we can wash all the cum off your body? Or should I get a cloth to clean you up and then cuddle? I can also fuck you again, if you want.”

   Baekhyun worries his lower lip, body already heating up again at the thought of all that.

   “We can also take a shower, then cuddle, and I'll make you come again if a second wave hits you.”

   That, Baekhyun likes. So, he nods and allows Chanyeol to hoist him off the bed. He lets the taller help him out of his sweaty button up shirt before they make way toward the bathroom.

 

⚣

 

  “ _Dude you cannot just disappear on me like that_!”

  Baekhyun bites back a smile, holding his phone away from his ear as Junmyeon shouts. “I had no other choice,” he tries to reason. “My heat suddenly hit me. I had to get home.”

  He's in the kitchen—a small, square place with a tiny fridge, marble countertop and a few wooden cabinets—preparing dinner for himself and Chanyeol, who's still upstairs making the bed. A delicious smell fills the kitchen, making his stomach rumble with hunger.

  “ _You had to get home and fucked into oblivion for… how many times did you say your_ boyfriend _fucked you_?”

  That certain word makes Baekhyun smile uncontrollably. “Only three times—”

  “Only _three times. In the span of three hours. His cock must be exhausted._ ”

  “Well actually the first time, when he fucked me in my bed, we both came. Then we fucked again in the shower, but only I came, which made me feel a little bad. But then we cuddled and he fucked me sideways, all nice and soft until I came for a third time. He didn't stop fucking me, so I came again, and he came too—”

  “ _Enough_ — _Oh, my God_ …” Baekhyun could hear Junmyeon blushing.

  Before he can react, however, he feels a pair of arms circle his waist. He yelps, almost dropping his phone, but relaxed when he feels a pair of lips pressing against the back of his neck.

  “Smells delicious,” Chanyeol sighs.

  Squirming, the hybrid's fingers clench around his phone. “Right? I'm making us—”

  “Not talking about the food.” Chanyeol groans into Baekhyun's nape, cutting him off, and slips his fingers underneath the hybrid's thin shirt.

  “ _Eh…_ ”

  Whatever Junmyeon murmured through the phone next is forgotten as Chanyeol spins Baekhyun around, pins him against the counter, and latches their mouths together. He gingerly removes the phone from Baekhyun's hand and wraps his arms around his neck like a scarf after putting the device on the counter top, out of earshot.

 

⚣

 

  “So, you're boyfriends now?” Sehun asks, watching Chanyeol plant a kiss longer than needed on Baekhyun's lips. “Or are you _still_ not together.”

  “We are,” Chanyeol says, voice laced with joy. He pulls out a chair for Baekhyun, who flushes at the gesture, and sits down beside him, in front of Sehun, who sits next to Jongin, who's next to Kyungsoo. Junmyeon is seated on the opposite side of Baekhyun.

  “And they fucked all weekend long,” the bunny hybrid says, making Sehun grin knowingly.

  “Oh, I know, Chanyeol told me _everything_ about it.”

  Baekhyun flushes deeper, sinking down his chair a little. Chanyeol puts his hand on his thigh, like usual, to put him at ease. It doesn't relax him, though. He stiffens, glad he took heat pills this morning—which they had bought together last Saturday—and puts his hand over Chanyeol's in the hope that he won't move it up much higher.

  “Which means,” Sehun starts, looking at Junmyeon, “we're the only single ones at this table right now.”

  The hybrid swallows visibly. “Y-Yeah…”

  Sehun just grins, unreadable look floating around his eyes. Baekhyun guesses it's playfulness, but he can't quite put a finger on the glint he sees. What he does know, however, is that Junmyeon is now also a blushing mess.

  Chanyeol turns to Baekhyun. “Before I forget,” he says, “I want to ask you to be my English tutor.”

  The cat boy blinks at him. “I already am.”

  “Without all the blackmail, I mean.” Chanyeol smiles, squeezing Baekhyun's thigh.  

  “We all know you two will end up naked,” Jongin says, finally getting out of the little lovey-dovey world he and Kyungsoo were lost in. “Believe me, I'm speaking out of experience.”

  “Not that you mind,” Kyungsoo says, smirking knowingly.

  “ _You're_ the one always pushing our books to the side to get into _my_ pants.”

  “Again: not that you mind.”

  Baekhyun smiles softly at the two before turning back to Chanyeol, whose cheeks are surprisingly also holding a pinkish colour. “I'll be your English tutor,” he says. He doesn't know where he suddenly got the confidence from but before he knows it, he's kissing Chanyeol. Just softly, a simple peck, but it's enough to have the rest of the table swooning.

 

⚣

 

“Just like that— _fuck_ , Kitten...  just like that…”

  Baekhyun moans, head thrown back as he moves up and down Chanyeol's hips, cock sliding in and out his well-lubed up hole. The nickname still has the same effect on him as a month ago, when he had been drunk and Chanyeol had fucked his brains out. It makes him tingle all over, but _only_ when his boyfriend says it. The nickname he used to hate so much became a sign of affection, one he can't want to live without.

  Chanyeol moans with Baekhyun but keeps his eyes locked on the smaller, who's expertly bouncing on his lap. He can't look away, even if he wanted to. Baekhyun just looks so good, so _erotic_ with his swollen lips ajar, dark hickeys decorating his skin, nipple hard and red, and leaking cock swinging with every quick movement. Little crescents appear on the skin of his thighs where Chanyeol is digging his nails in. The latter needs to have something to hold on to as the slick tightness around his rock-hard dick makes it feel like he's losing his mind.

  They've done it a lot—having sex—even after Baekhyun's heat ended. In heat or not, the cat hybrid always got so incredibly _wet_ during sex, even when he isn't the one getting stimulation. Having Chanyeol's cock thrusting down his throat is enough to have him soaking his underwear—which, of course, always leads to a lot of teasing.

  Now is no exception. His juice is trickling down Chanyeol shaft, covering even his balls with the gleaming natural substance. The slickness of it all creates a wet squelching sound, one that causes goosebumps to appear on both their sweaty bodies.

  Moaning, Chanyeol watches Baekhyun lose himself in heaven and runs his hands up the smaller's sides, feeling the muscles move. He keeps his eyes locked on Baekhyun's flushed face and feels his cock throb upon seeing his expression. Eyes rolled back into their sockets and half-lidded, the whites showing as the cock up his ass keeps hitting his prostate, and eyebrows furrowed. Baekhyun being so beautiful, showing a vulnerable side of him that's now in his possession, causes a certain set of words to bubble up in Chanyeol's throat. He's too far up in paradise too to even realise what he's saying, only after the words left his mouth.

  “I love you.”

  Baekhyun stills. His eyes that previously resembled crescents now look like full moons as they're wide and filled with emotion.

  Chanyeol chews his bottom lip, hands moving back down Baekhyun's lithe body to rest on his hips again, and feels a blush creep up his cheeks. He's about to apologise, thinking it's maybe too soon to say the three words, but as he opens his mouth, Baekhyun quickly bends down to capture his lips in a kiss.  

  All the emotions from last month are poured into the kiss, making it one of the deepest kisses they've shared thus far. There's no tongue, just their feeling for each other. Just their mouth squished together, leaving no room to breathe.

  Baekhyun momentarily forgets there's a cock still buried inside of him until Chanyeol's hips twitch. He pulls back with a soft gasp, their lips barely apart, and feels warm when the taller shoots him a bashful smile. High on lust, Baekhyun collects his thoughts before he opens his mouth. “I love you too.” The words are soft, but it's enough to let Chanyeol's shy smile turn into a full grin. Butterflies start attacking his stomach, because even though they've been boyfriends for a while now, he still has to get used to the feeling of doing all this without alcohol in his system. It's embarrassing, really, and he wants to hide when Chanyeol slowly starts rolling his hips upward, fucking him leisurely. The confidence he felt earlier when he was high up on Cloud 9 and bouncing like a pro has completely disappeared. He buries his face in Chanyeol's neck, feeling the human’s arms wrap around his body to hold him close, and moans with each thrust.

  He yelps, however, when Chanyeol spins them around, not giving him a chance to keep himself hidden as his back hits the mattress.

  “I want to see you when you come,” Chanyeol whispers, smiling at the way Baekhyun flattens his ears. “There's nothing to be embarrassed of,” he adds while he continues to fuck his smaller boyfriend. Carefully he picks up some speed until they're both ready again for more.

 “Ch-Chanyeol—” Baekhyun mewls, purring with delight as the now forceful thrusts make him ascend back to heaven in no-time. His loud whines drown out Chanyeol's low grunts, and he doesn't even have time to wrap his fingers around his shaft because he's already coming.

  The taller keeps abusing Baekhyun's sweet-spot, watching the hybrid paint his stomach white with thick ropes of cum. “F- _Fuck_ ,” he stutters, moaning, and feels his whole body convulse with pleasure as his own orgasm washes over him. He's about to pull out, but a hand clasping his hips stops him from doing so.

  “I-Inside,” Baekhyun whimpers, sight hazy as semen is still spilling from his cock, and moans when Chanyeol bends down to kiss him. Closing his eyes, he basks in the feeling of his insides being filled with his boyfriend's warm load as said boyfriend doesn't stop fucking into him.

  Soon the air is filled with breathless whimpers and soft smacking sounds as they stick to each other's mouths like glue. Chanyeol's cock is still buried inside of Baekhyun, together with his thick semen, and the former groans when the cat boy nibbles his lower lip before detaching himself from his mouth.

  “You're on birth control pills, right?”

  Baekhyun's giggle sends vibrations down Chanyeol's cock and body. “Of course,” he answers in a hoarse voice.

  “Good,” the taller starts, smiling faintly, “because I love you, but I don't think I'm ready for kids yet.”

  “Yet,” Baekhyun echos, blush creeping up his face. He leans up, pecking Chanyeol's lips. “I love you too.”

  Chanyeol's smile widens. “I know. But I love you more.”

  “No, _I_ love _you_ more.”

  “Impossible. I love you the most.”

  Pouting, Baekhyun hits Chanyeol's chest softly but giggles again when the latter starts peppering his face with tiny kisses. He feels content like this, naked and in love. Whether he's underneath Chanyeol, on top of Chanyeol, or next to Chanyeol—it doesn't matter as long he's _with_ Chanyeol.

  Which, you know, he would've denied a month ago. But now he knows.

  He's drunk on Chanyeol's kisses.

  And sober in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated♥
> 
>  
> 
> [ Tumblr ](https://hyunbaekah.tumblr.com/)


End file.
